Harry Potter em Cidade City
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Apenas uma fic despretensiosa de humor e aventura (Leia-se: Não tente levar essa fic a sério... Eu não a levei)
1. A Fuga de Rabicho

**ATENÇÃO: **Os acontecimentos dessa Fanfic passam-se após os acontecimentos de "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Askaban". Quanto aos Combo Rangers, passa-se após o começo da fase publicada em Gibis pela Editora JBC. (Mais exatamente, a qualquer momento após a Edição número 2)

**ATENÇÃO 2:** Alguns dos "Spoilers" (Segredos da série) de Harry Potter foram adaptados para encaixarem-se à trama da Fanfic. Se você já leu os livros, tudo bem. Se você não leu, tudo bem também. Porém, em caso de conflito, as alterações nos "Spoilers" são consideradas verídicas **APENAS** para efeito da Fanfic.

**ATENÇÃO 3:** Essa é uma Fanfic de humor, aventura e diversão despretensiosa ao melhor (ESPERO EU!) estilo Combo Rangers. Uma realização de Samwise Weasley, utilizando-se dos personagens de Fábio Yabu. Combo Rangers, Cidade City, Fox, Tati, Ken, Kiko, Lisa, Luke, Maya, Poderoso Combo, Super Macacaloiro e termos associados © 2000 Yabu Media. Produção Samwise Weasley, Yabu Media e uns trocentos ex-estudantes de Lufa-Lufa (Ah: e não confundam Snap Explosivo com Snape Explosivo! EHEHEHEHEHE! 8-)))) ).

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A fuga de Rabicho **

* * *

_"Escapei!"_, pensava o rato (?). Ele aproveitou o momento em que seus captores bobearam e se mandou. Ser um rato tem suas vantagens, pensava o rato (?). Ele conseguiu fugir, mesmo com aquele gato maluco chamado Bichento tendo tentado procurá-lo. Agora só se preocupava em encontrar seu amo. Tão logo ele conseguiu encontrar um ponto a partir do qual pudesse aparatar. E ele estava chegando.

"Posso voltar ao normal!", novamente pensou o rato(?). Então ele começou a estrebuchar. Primeiro ele começou a se erguer e crescer. Depois, seu focinho perdeu os "bigodes" do nariz. Logo em seguida a cauda retraiu-se até desaparecer. As patas traseiras viravam pés calçados com botas. As dianteiras, duas mãos, uma das quais tinha um dedo a menos e uma varinha em punho. O focinho virou um rosto, com linhas ainda muito "mickey" demais: nariz roedor, dentes incisivos grandes, olhos aguados, cara de susto. A cabeça era parcialmente sem cabelos.

Aquele rato era um homem! Mas era um rato! (?) Pedro Pettigrew estava morto. _"Agora só existe Rabicho!"_, pensou aquele homem. O maldito Black seria morto por um dementador e ele poderia voltar a se encontrar ao seu amo, aquele que tinha lhe deixado uma marca no braço e na alma. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Lord Voldemort.

_"Lord Voldemort, me espere! Seu fiel servo está voltando!"_, pensou Rabicho, enquanto encostava a varinha contra o seu peito e virava, como se tivesse dando partida em um carro.

Claro que, após quase 12 anos de vida como o rato Perebas, Rabicho perdera a prática com a aparatagem, o ato de aparecer e desaparecer de um lugar a outro.

Ele apareceu diante de um monstro! Ele tinha uns 2 metros e meio de altura, uma pele escura, como lama de mangue, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, como se tivesse saído das páginas de alguma revista de super-heróis japoneses. Sua pele era o mais estranho: parecia estar coberta de olhos, de todos os tamanhos, cores e facetas, inclusive olhos alienígenas e bestiais. O ser percebeu a presença do homem que era rato (ou rato que era homem, sei lá: isso já está dando _tilt_ até em mim! - _O Autor_). O monstro então disse:

O que você deseja, invadindo assim a morada do Super Macacaloiro?

O... bem, vocês entenderam... apontou sua varinha contra o monstro e disse:

Es... es... escuta aqui, bi... bi... bicho feio! Eu sou o fiel servo de Você-Sabe-Quem! Eu sou o mais fiel de todos os seguidores de Lord Voldemort...

Voldemort? Quem é esse cara? Pode mandar esse mané aqui que o Super Macacaloiro detona ele! Eu sou o Poderoso Super Macacaloiro, e posso espalhar meu terror todos os cantos da Terra! Até mesmo a Birigui, Araçatuba e região.

Cuidado com o que você pede, trouxa! Pode acabar conseguindo! - disse uma voz que o Super Macacaloiro não percebeu.

Quem está aí? - disse o monstro.

Sou eu, o mané que você disse que detona! Seja lá o que isso significa! - disse uma criancinha, portando uma varinha às mãos. Quando ela saiu das sombras é que o Super Macacaloiro percebeu que a danada tinha DUAS CARAS, uma NAS COSTAS DA CABEÇA!

Co... co... como pode isso?

Você verá, trouxa! _Crucio_! - disse a cabeça de trás.

O raio que saiu da varinha atingiu o Super Macacaloiro, que gritou e urrou de dor por alguns segundos, até cair inconsciente, não sem antes dizer:

_Dããã... Cuecão de Couro, Mano!_

A criança (ou melhor o ser que estava possuindo a criança) disse:

Rabicho, enfim reencontrei você... Não há tempo a perder! Temos que fazer alguns planos. São tantas coisas para fazer em tão pouco tempo...

Foi quando o ser que estava possuindo a criança disse:

Humm... Esse trouxa parece ter poderes especiais... Rabicho, traga ele... Pode ser que ele venha a ser útil como meu servo...

Ma... ma... mas Lord Voldemort! Eu sou seu servo...

Realmente o é, Rabicho! Mas preciso de algo mais... digamos assim... forte...

Os dois então voltaram para as sombras, carregando o Super Macacaloiro.

E aquilo era prenúncio de um ataque das trevas.


	2. Seqüestros

**Capítulo 2: Seqüestros**

* * *

Mais um dia normal de Fim de Semana em Cidade City. Os amigos Fox, Tati, Ken, Kiko, Lisa e Luke estão passeando pelas ruas do Centro:

Ken, você tem aquele novo jogo do Final Fantasy? - disse Fox, que tinha cabelos ruivos.

Claro que tenho! - disse o japonês de cabelos de cuia que caiam nos olhos Ken.

Queria ver como é.

Mano, dizem que esse jogo é dez! - disse Kiko, negro com cabelos _rastafari_.

Dizem mesmo! O grau de dificuldade dele é considerado um dos maiores. - comentou Luke, que tinha os cabelos brancos, apesar do rosto jovem.

Ih, vocês com videogame! - comentou a garota de cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras Tati, que não desgrudava de Fox por nada nesse mundo - Mas podemos usar o som para ouvir música?

Claro.

Foi quando...

Que é que está acontecendo? - disse Lisa, que tinha cabelos castanhos, vendo alguma coisa...

* * *

Ottery St. Catchpole, Inglaterra. Harry Potter e seus amigos estão passeando pelo vilarejo trouxa, ou seja, daqueles que não poderes mágicos como os bruxos, fazendo algumas compras que a senhora Weasley pediu:

Vejamos... Já compramos a carne, o peixe... - disse o jovem Rony Weasley, que estava com a lista, escrita em papel-pergaminho (o que não chamava NEM UM POUCO a atenção dos trouxas) - Agora falta um mamão e a farinha.

Vamos ao supermercado! - disse Hermione Granger, que apesar de ser bruxa, tinha pais trouxas. - Lá tem de tudo.

Bem, vamos então! - disse Harry Potter, o "garoto que sobreviveu". Ele havia sobrevivido a um ataque de um poderoso bruxo das trevas conhecido como Voldemort quando ainda neném, e tinha como lembrança desse ataque uma cicatriz na testa.

Harry estava especialmente alegre: normalmente passava o verão com seus tios trouxas e insuportáveis e com aquele filho igualmente insuportável deles, mas esse ano obteve permissão para visitar os Weasley mais cedo, passando praticamente as férias inteiras na "Toca" (passara apenas a primeira semana na casa dos Dursley).

Os três, mais os irmãos de Rony (Percy, Jorge, Fred e Gina) foram andando. As roupas de todos chamavam a atenção, principalmente as dos Weasley, que eram completamente desconjuntadas.

Por que será que esse pessoal vive nos olhando assim? - disse Gina.

São trouxas. - disse baixinho Fred - Nunca viram ninguém como nós, bruxos!

Os três continuaram andando, até que começaram a ouvir gritos e barulhos:

Que é que está acontecendo? - disse Hermione, vendo alguma coisa, ao entrar em uma rua...

* * *

Cidade City estava sendo badernada por uma série de monstrinhos com muitos olhos (inclusive na boca) e cabelos loiros do tamanho de crianças, mas muito ágeis e rápidos. Eles pareciam não saber falar, portavam porretes e outras armas simples, e faziam bagunça, como detonar carros e assustar as pessoas:

São... - ia dizendo Luke.

Isso mesmo! Temos que entrar em ação, turma! - disse Fox - TÁ NA HORA DO COMBO!

Os seis jovens fizeram gestos mirabolantes e reapareceram vestindo armaduras _high-tech_ (algo como os uniformes dos Power Rangers).

Parados aí, monstros de quatro olhos! - disse o jovem de vermelho, que lembrava Fox (na verdade, é o Fox, mas os inimigos nunca sacam).

mmmhpphphphmmhphphph? - disseram os Homens de Muitos Olhos, em uma linguagem que provavelmente só seria entendida pelo Kenny do South Park.

O povo do gueto mandou avisar que vocês vão se arrepender por perturbarem o fim de semana de pessoas decentes como as de Cidade City! - disse Fox

SOMOS OS COMBO RANGERS! - disseram os seis jovens juntos.

E vamos acabar com sua festa, manos! - disse o Combo Ranger Verde (o Kiko, para quem não ligou a gíria a pessoa).

Então eles começaram a lutar contra os Homens de Muitos Olhos.

Droga! Eles são muitos! E parecem estar mais fortes e rápidos que o normal! - disse Fox.

Esse não é um ataque normal dos Homens Loiros de Muitos Olhos! - disse Luke.

Eles parecem que querem nos separar! - disse Lisa.

Isso mesmo, galera! Eles parecem estar nos distraindo para... - dizia Kiko, quando um grito parou ele.

FOX! - gritou Tati.

Vários dos Homens Loiros de Muitos Olhos estavam segurando Fox. Quando os Combo Rangers foram se aproximando para tentar liberar o Combo Ranger Vermelho, ele foi tragado por um arco de energia, desaparecendo no ar junto com os Homens Loiros de Muitos Olhos.

* * *

- Que bichos são aqueles? - disse Rony.

Ottery St. Catchpole estava sendo badernada por uma série de monstrinhos com muitos olhos (inclusive na boca) e cabelos loiros do tamanho de crianças, mas muito ágeis e rápidos. Eles pareciam não saber falar, portavam porretes e outras armas simples, e faziam bagunça, como detonar carros e assustar as pessoas.

Sei lá eu! - disse Fred, enquanto ele próprio estava sendo alvo de tomates arremessados por algumas daquelas criaturinhas. Claro que a agilidade que ele tinha como batedor de Quadribol era suficiente para escapar do mesmo.

Hermione, que bicho é esse? - disse Jorge, o gêmeo Weasley.

Eu não sei!

Você não leu nada sobre esses bichos? - perguntou Rony.

Não! - disse Hermione, desesperada fugindo de um deles.

Vamos então dar um jeito nessas criaturinhas! - disse Gina, que ia tentar sacar a varinha.

Não, Gina! Nem pense nisso! Tem trouxas por aqui e vocês são menores, esqueceu? - disse Percy.

Gina lembrou-se então que ela não podia faze magias com sua varinha por dois motivos: ela era menor de idade, o que a impedia de fazer magia fora do período escolar, e tinham trouxas (pessoas que não são bruxos) por perto, e bruxos não podiam fazer magia perto de trouxas.

Ah, mas podemos fazer algo! - disse Fred, pegando um cabo de vassoura caído no chão e usando-o como um bastão contra os monstrinhos.

Ei, cadê o Harry? - lembrou-se Rony.

Ei, gente, SOCORRO! - ouviram Harry gritando.

Foi quando eles notaram uma série de monstrinhos segurando Harry. Ele estava sem sua varinha. Desarmado e pequeno, Harry foi um alvo fácil para os monstrinhos, que o agarraram. Foi quando eles desapareceram, levando Harry Potter com eles.

HARRY! - gritou Gina, ao ver ele desaparecendo.


	3. As Reuniões

**Capítulo 3: As reuniões. **

* * *

Os cinco Combo Rangers que sobraram imediatamente foram até a Combo-base. O Poderoso Combo, o primeiro grande herói de Cidade City, estava os esperando, junto com uma figura com a qual definitivamente Tati não se bicava muito: Maya.

O que você veio fazer aqui, sua... - ia dizendo Tati.

Ela veio ajudar vocês, Combo Rangers! - disse o Poderoso Combo.

No que ela pode nos ajudar? - disse Kiko.

Simples! - disse Maya - Eu estava trabalhando em um projeto no meu computador quando o sistema de análise de sinal de distorção espaço-tempo foi acionado.

Como?

Kiko, esse sistema pega mudanças de fase espaço-temporais!

Como assim? Dá para traduzir isso para o português, Ken?

Simples: qualquer coisa que afete a realidade, como viagens no tempo ou teleportes podem ser identificadas pelo sensor.

Saquei, mano! - disse Kiko. - Mas o que isso tem a ver? Que o Fox sumiu, mina, todo mundo aqui tá careca de saber. Agora precisamos saber AONDE ele foi e PORQUE o Super Macacaloiro resolveu seqüestrar o Fox!

Como assim, o Super Macacaloiro? - perguntou o Poderoso Combo.

Tio Combo, vimos Homens Loiros de Muitos Olhos na cidade, e foram eles que levaram embora o Fox! - disse Tati.

Na verdade, eles não estavam sendo comandados pelo Super Macacaloiro. - disse Maya.

Como assim? - perguntou Lisa.

Eu peguei essa foto de um deles. Tirei essa foto hackeando um satélite militar e mirando aonde vocês estavam.

Maya colocou na mesa a foto de um dos muitos Homens Loiros de Muitos Olhos que estavam atacando Cidade City naquela hora.

Tá, o que tem demais? - perguntou Luke.

Será que ninguém reparou que eles estavam usando um bracelete no punho? - disse Maya.

Eu não estava olhando para as mãos deles, e sim para a cara deles, para amassar a fuça deles! - disse Tati, já ficando brava com Maya.

Tati, isso não é hora de raiva e nem de ciúme! - disse o Poderoso Combo. - A Maya quer ajudar-nos a resgatar Fox!

Desculpa, Maya! - disse Tati, humilde. - Continue.

Bem, estive trabalhando em pesquisas na Internet, e descobri que esse bracelete é uma espécie de Amuleto Mágico de teleporte. Ele facilita que uma terceira fonte teleporte o portador do Bracelete..

Ah, entendi. Mas como é que os Homens Loiros de Muitos Olhos não estavam trabalhando para o Super Macacaloiro? - disse Lisa.

Aparentemente, esse bracelete pode ser variado para funcionar como um misto de rastreador, teleportador e controlador. Então tem alguém por trás do Super Macacaloiro dessa vez! E também podem descartar o General Monte. Obtive informações que o General Monte dispensou os serviços do Super Macacaloiro.

E quem será que está por trás dele... E porque tinha que ser Fox o seqüestrado? - perguntou Luke.

Não sei, Luke... Não sei...

* * *

Todos voltaram o mais rápido que puderam para "a Toca", como era chamada a casa dos Weasley. Tão logo chegaram, explicaram a situação para a senhora Weasley, que ficou apavorada com as conseqüencias e contactou o senhor Weasley pela rede do Flu.

... e foi isso que aconteceu! - disse Rony - O Harry foi seqüestrado por esses caras de múltiplos olhos.

Por que vocês não responderam com magia? - disse Arthur Weasley, pai dos Weasley, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e tinha vindo para "a Toca" rapidamente pela Rede do Flu.

Por causa do Percy Perfeito! - disse Fred, revoltado, arremessando o exemplar de _Qual Vassoura?_ que estava tentando ler para "refrescar" contra a mesa da cozinha, aonde todos estavam sentados.

Cala a boca, Fred! Você sabe muito bem que todos vocês são de menor, e que não podem usar magia...

Ah, vai passear Percy! - disse Jorge - Sabemos o suficiente sobre as leis bruxas para saber que, em caso de risco, um bruxo PODE SIM responder com magia.

Como eu ia prever que aqueles bichos iam querer o Harry? - perguntou Percy.

Oras, usa o cérebro, Percy Perfeito! - disse Rony.

Parem com isso todos vocês! - disse em voz alta o senhor Weasley - Isso não é hora de brigar! Temos que pensar em quem poderia se interessar em Harry...

Essa é meio óbvia! - disse Rony - Homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem! Só eles poderiam estar interessados em Harry de tal forma a mandar uma tropa de monstros das Trevas desconhecidos para atacar uma aldeia no fim-do-mundo bruxo ou trouxa como Ottery St. Catchpole!

Mas aqueles monstros não batem com nada que eu vi em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts! - disse Percy - E olhe que eu já me formei e com muitos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s.

O clima estava ficando tenso. Hermione então tomou a palavra, dizendo lentamente as palavras, em uma estratégia para fazer o pessoal esfriar a cabeça.

Gente, a possibilidade é muito remota, é até absurda, mas estive pensando em uma coisa... - disse Hermione.

Fala logo, Mione! - respondeu Rony.

E se não foram Homens de Voldemort ...

FALE-VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM-PELO-DE-DEUS-MIONE! - gritou Rony, em puro desespero.

Desculpem! Tá legal! E se não foram Homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem? Digo, pelo menos não diretamente. Aquelas criaturas não me pareceram nada que algum bruxo já tenha visto antes...

Será? - pensou Gina - Mas quem seria a pessoa que mandou aqueles monstros...Alguém independente?

Realmente, duvido que fossem os Homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. - falou Fred - Eles prefeririam ficar de tocaia, afinal de contas muitos deles ainda estão com prisões a serem executadas por Aurores... Mas mesmo assim, eles próprios prefeririam pegar Harry... Vocês sabem que eles ainda acham que Você-Sabe-Quem está vivo e procuram-o a todo custo... E entregar a cabeça de Harry em uma bandeja para seu amo seria uma glória para eles... Agora, realmente pode ser alguém independente, digamos assim, uma "terceira força" a favor ou não de Vocês-Sabem-Quem, que estivesse agindo...

Se for isso, podemos ter realmente um problema! - pensou o sr. Weasley.

Ei, agora eu me lembrei de uma coisa! - disse Hermione - Rony, tem pergaminho para desenho aí.

Sim! Temos, e um carvão também! Mas para que você quer...

Eu quero ver uma coisa... Estou me lembrando de um detalhe sobre os monstros agora...

Rony foi e voltou em segundos com um pedaço de pergaminho e um carvão de desenho.

Tá aí!

Hermione começou então a desenhar o monstro no pergaminho. Foi quando o senhor Weasley disse:

Realmente, esse monstro não se parece com nada que eu já tenha visto também!

Na verdade, nem estou preocupada com isso. Estou preocupada com isso aqui! - disse Hermione, utilizando sua varinha para mostrar uma coisa no braço do monstro de muitos olhos que ela desenhou.

O que é?

Não estão vendo? É algum tipo de bracelete mágico. E se conheço o suficiente, pelo que li em _Artefatos Mágicos: Magia para a hora do aperto_, de Maximillian Morrigan, é provavelmente um Bracelete Mágico de Teleporte...

Mas isso é banido a muito tempo, Hermione! - disse Fred - Desde 1287 é proibido o uso de Braceletes Mágicos de Teleporte... Eles podem cair na mão dos trouxas, e você sabe...

Eu sei, mas a pessoa que está por trás dos monstros, seja quem for, não está nem aí para as leis...

Hermione tem razão, Fred! - disse o senhor Weasley - Mas mais importante que isso é localizarmos para onde os bichos levaram Harry...

E também ficar atento se eles não vão atacar novamente!

* * *

- Bem, acho que todos concordamos com uma coisa. - disse Luke - Seja para quem for que o Super Macacaloiro trabalha agora, ele deve ter bastante poder.

Isso mesmo! - disse Ken - O ataque foi preciso, quase cirúrgico. E as tropas mandadas não tinham o comportamento típico dos Homens de Muitos Olhos...

Mas quem será? - pensou Luke - Quem poderia ter tanto poder?

* * *

- Já terminou de ordenhar Nagini? - disse um estranho ser, à beira de uma lareira.

Sim, milorde! Estou terminando a poção... - disse o homem com cara de rato

Ótimo! Me sirva um pouco, Rabicho! - disse o ser estranho.

Claro, milorde! - disse o homem com cara de rato.

Aquela aberração, aquela coisa que parecia um bebê humano, mas tinha uma aparência reptílica que desafiava a imaginação e a razão. Uma criatura como aquela não poderia existir. Mas existia. E pior, era viva! E bebia um líquido estranho de um cálice, servido pelo homem com cara de rato.

E aqueles monstrinhos que o tal Super Macacaloiro cria...

Eles estão quase prontos. Os Braceletes do Comando e do Teleporte estão em cada um deles...

Isso... Precisaremos de trouxas para continuarmos com os preparativos do ritual...

Sim... Claro, Milorde! - disse de forma rápida, até mesmo temerosa, Rabicho - Os preparativos estão indo de acordo com o que foi planejado. Está tudo acontecendo dentro dos conformes...

E Potter? E o Herói Vermelho mascarado...

O Super Macacaloiro vem cuidando especificamente deles...

Ótimo! Como o próprio Super Macacaloiro disse, logo eu, Lord Voldemort, irei impor meu terror em todo o mundo, até mesmo em Birigui, Araçatuba e região... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	4. Buscando os trouxas

**Capítulo 4: Buscando os trouxas **

* * *

Claro que Dumbledore ficou preocupado quando Hermes, coruja de Percy Weasley chegou até Hogwarts:

Nunca imaginei que iria ver novamente os Homens de Muitos Olhos! - disse o velho diretor de Hogwarts.

Conhece esses seres, Dumbledore? - perguntou a senhora à frente dele.

Sim, professora McGonagall. E devo admitir que meus poderes e conhecimento podem não serem suficientes para enfrentar tais monstros, até mesmo porque eles não são seres vivos, e sim partes de um monstro ainda maior...

Partes? - perguntou o grande (mais alto que dois homens um em cima do outro) homem ao lado dele, com cabelos e barbas longas - Como assim, partes?

Sua competência como Guarda-Caça e Professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas é inquestionável, caro Hagrid. Mas você não viu ainda nem metade dos monstros que aparecem aqui na Terra... Quanto mais fora dela!

Como? - perguntou a professora McGonagall - Está cogitando que esse ser seja...

Não estou cogitando, professora McGonagall. - disse Dumbledore - Essa aberração é realmente do espaço!

Mas existe realmente... - ia falando Hagrid.

Sim, Hagrid. Existe vida fora de nosso planeta... Coisa que tanto os trouxas quanto nós bruxos nunca acreditamos que poderia haver. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... Eu conheço a pessoa que poderá nos ajudar, e, se vocês me dão a licença, vou passar algumas corujas para organizar uma força para resgatar Harry Potter...

* * *

No dia seguinte, nenhum dos Combo Rangers foi estudar. Maya também não quis saber de nada. Todos foram para a Combo-base (na verdade, é a Base do Spectroseven, que o Tio Combo usa de favor). Tão logo eles puseram o pé na Combo-base, eles ouviram uma monstruosidade vinda do banheiro:

_Seu guarda, eu não sou vagabundo / Eu não sou delinqüente/ Sou um cara carente. / Eu dormi na praça..._

ECA! - disse Kiko - Tio Combo, de novo cantando Bruno Marrone no banheiro!

Bem, Kiko, se serve de consolo - disse Luke - podia ser o Paulo Ricardo com a música do _Big_ _Brother Brasil_!

NÃÃOOOOOO! - disse Kiko.

Ah, oi gente! - disse o Poderoso Combo, saindo do banheiro, de roupão e máscara (ele TIRA a máscara para tomar banho, e coloca ao sair do mesmo... Ele não é que nem alguns ninjas que existem por aí) - Porque vieram tão cedo?

Queríamos saber se não teve nenhuma idéia para resgatar o Fox! - disse Tati.

Nada, Tati! Nem uma luz...

Foi quando adentrou a Combo-base uma coruja, que ficou voando o tempo todo por cima de todos, principalmente do Poderoso Combo...

Ei, que é que esse bicho maluco tá querendo aqui? - disse Maya.

Espera um minuto! - disse o Poderoso Combo, pegando a coruja e retirando um pequeno pedaço de papel-pergaminho que estava aos pés da mesma.

Ele desdobrou o papel e leu-o rapidamente, até que exclamou, assustado:

Santa J. K. Rowling! - disse ele entrando no seu quarto. Ele então pôs a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto e disse - Todos na Combo-sala imediatamente!

* * *

Em Ottery St. Catchpole, a preocupação era a mesma de sempre. Ninguém conseguiu dormir direito, e mesmo os sempre bem humorados gêmeos Weasley estavam calados e preocupados:

Será que o professor Dumbledore recebeu nossa correspondência? - disse Rony.

Deve ter. - falou Gina - Apesar que eu preferia ter mandado o Pichitinho...

Nada feito! - disse Rony - Aquela coruja maluca só ia dar trabalho...

O Pichitinho não é maluco! - disse Gina, de cara amarrada.

Não é hora de brigarem, vocês dois! - disse Fred.

Isso mesmo! - disse Jorge, fazendo manutenção em sua vassoura de corrida Cleansweep 7 para "distrair", embora continuasse preocupado com Harry - Temos coisas mais importantes para saber...

Será que o professor Dumbledore conseguiu identificar aquele monstro? - disse Hermione.

Bem, uma coisa pode ajudar: você fez o desenho com o máximo de detalhes possível... - disse Percy - Esperamos que o Dumbledore consiga achar a origem da criatura...

Foi quando Hermes voltou:

Hermes? O que foi? - disse Percy, percebendo que a coruja estava agitada. Percy agarrou a coruja e retirou-lhe a "coruja" que estava em sua pata.

De quem é? - perguntou a senhora Weasley.

É do professor Dumbledore! - disse Percy, lendo então a carta:

* * *

"Caros Weasley, Cara Senhorita Granger:

É pena não poder escrever em uma hora mais tranqüila e para falar de assuntos mais aprazíveis, mas mesmo assim desejo que estejam passando bem.

Recebi a carta de vocês, inclusive com o desenho do monstro que vocês viram aí em Ottery St. Catchpole e, sim, conheço esse monstro, mas não posso passar maiores informações sobre ele pelo correio-coruja. Por favor, venham até Hogwarts. A lareira da Torre de Grifinória estará ligada temporariamente pela Rede do Flu para vocês virem.

Teremos também visitas em Hogwarts. Tudo relativo a esse fato. Nada posso lhes falar sobre essa visita, apenas posso dizer que vocês irão precisar da ajuda dessas pessoas.

Alvo Dumbledore

Diretor de Hogwarts"

* * *

- A coisa deve ser séria! - disse Jorge.

Realmente, para o professor Dumbledore ligar a lareira do Salão Comunal de Grifinória à rede do Flu, deve ser algo muito importante! - disse Fred.

Bem, acho que só resta isso... - disse Percy.

Então, o que estamos esperando? - disse Hermione. - Vamos nessa!

* * *

Os cinco Combo Rangers, mais Maya, foram para a Combo-Sala, aonde o Poderoso Combo já os esperava:

Como vocês sabem, seus novos poderes são, em parte, originários de magias ancestrais, feitas pelo Mago Syros de Toobaine, que se combinaram aos meus Poderes Combo, quando eles começaram a fazer mal para mim. Portanto, a notícia que eu vou dar para vocês, acredito eu, os impressionará muito: existem bruxos na Terra.

Como? Bruxos na Terra? - disse a descrente Maya.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Maya. Existem bruxos que vivem entre nós, em uma sociedade à parte. Eles costumam chamar-nos de "trouxas". O motivo eu desconheço...

"Bem, a verdade é que eles existem, e são até bastante ativos, para o bem e para o mal: há muito tempo atrás, quando eu ainda era o único grande super-herói da face da Terra, ou pelo menos de Cidade City, antes de criar os Combo Rangers, eu encontrei um desses bruxos malignos. Seu nome era Grindelwald. Ele era terrível. Ele não gostava de matar as pessoas de cara, e sim de as fazer sofrer para depois matar. Ele divertia-se no sofrimento alheio. E atacava bruxos e trouxas igualmente sem motivo. Foi quando eu fui tentar enfrentá-lo. A luta estava muito desigual: mesmo com os meus poderes, não conseguia enfrentar sua magia do mal. Foi uma das poucas vezes em que cheguei a pensar que iria morrer. Foi quando um outro bruxo apareceu. Seu nome era Alvo Dumbledore, e estava do nosso lado. Confiando e nos ajudando mutuamente, pudemos vencer Grindelwald. Alvo Dumbledore se encarregou de entregá-lo à Justiça dos Bruxos. O destino desse bruxo do mal, o Grindelwald, desde então me é desconhecido."

"Mais ou menos nessa época, vimos pela primeira vez o Carolho, isso mesmo, a 'primeira versão' do Super Macacaloiro, e seus Homens de Muitos Olhos. O Carolho também passou a atacar bruxos e trouxas sem razão. Foi quando eu e Dumbledore nos unimos para lutar contra o Carolho. Graças a Deus nos saímos bem e conseguimos repelir o ataque do Carolho. Depois, eu e ele mantivemos contato por coruja, que é uma espécie de correio dos bruxos e continuamos amigos até hoje..."

Tio Combo, você disse que mantinha contato por coruja... E aquela ave que entrou aqui na Combo-Base era uma...

Sim, Luke! - disse o Poderoso Combo, cortando o jovem Combo Ranger Branco - Uma Coruja! Saiu de Hogwarts ontem ...

Hogwarts? - perguntou Kiko - Aonde fica isso?

Na verdade, nem eu sei, Kiko... A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que é dirigida por Dumbledore, fica em algum lugar na Inglaterra e é protegida por feitiços e mágicas especiais que impedem que pessoas como nós, trouxas, enxerguemos lá... Mas, aparentemente, não afeta trouxas como nós, com poderes especiais...

Tio Combo... E o que será que ele quer conosco... - pensou Ken.

Parece que ele sabe algo sobre Fox... e coisas que nós mesmos não sabíamos... Bem, ele disse que era para nós irmos até a Estação de Trem de King's Cross, em Londres, às 11 da Manhã de amanhã...

Isso quer dizer que, mesmo nos teleportando para lá, teríamos que sair daqui às 7 da manhã...

Isso mesmo! Portanto, quero que estejam preparados com roupas para viagem aqui hoje, até as 11 da noite. Amanhã cedo iremos até King's Cross...

Tio Combo... Apesar de não gostar disso... Posso pedir para o meu pai emprestar o jatinho da empresa dele .

Você faria isso, Ken?

É uma emergência, Lisa! Precisamos salvar Fox rapidamente.

Eu não irei, Tio Combo!

Por que, Maya?

Alguém precisa ficar em Cidade City para protegê-la dos perigos enquanto os Combo Rangers estão fora... E o que será de Cidade City se os Homens de Muitos Olhos atacarem novamente? E temos problemas como Revanche, Kururu, Meia-Noite, Deck, Cardman e outros...

Tudo bem, Maya! - disse o Poderoso Combo - Vou também deixar avisado o Spectroseven e o Japonaro Kido...

E o Homem-Cueca?

Tá louca? Ele cobra 100 paus mais a grana do busão! Nem a pau que eu chamo aquele mercenário! - disse o Poderoso Combo - Sou pobre mas sou limpinho!

Tá tudo muito bom... Tá tudo muito bem... Mas realmente, acho que é hora de todos nós nos prepararmos.. - disse Ken - Todos vocês... Vamos sair daqui do Brasil às 10 da noite. Chegaremos em Londres às 8 da Manhã de lá. O jatinho fica no Hangar 6 do Aeroclube de Cidade City.

Certo... - todos disseram, abandonando a Combo-base, indo para suas casas, preparando suas coisas para resgatarem o Combo Ranger Vermelho.

* * *

Todos tinham acabado de chegar a Hogwarts de Ottery St. Catchpole, indo da "Toca" até o Salão Comunal de Grifinória pela rede do Flu, que liga as lareiras de lares bruxos, de forma que os bruxos possam, utilizando-se do pó de Flu, ir de um lugar par outro quase instantaneamente. Na Torre já os aguardavam os professores Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Sejam bem-vindos... É pena ter que parar suas férias por algo assim tão triste, mas a presença de vocês é necessária... - disse Dumbledore.

O que foi, professor? Por que precisava tanto falar conosco?

Eu identifiquei o Monstro que você desenhou, Hermione...

O que é?

Aquilo não é uma Criatura Mágica... É algo pior.

Pior! - perguntou Jorge - Como assim?

Simples... Aquilo é um _alien_... ou parte de um...

Como assim, professor Dumbledore, um _alien_?

Rony, _aliens_ são monstros do espaço! - disse Hermione, preocupada.

Monstros do Espaço? - disse Fred - Espera aí, vocês estão de brincadeira...

Não, senhor Weasley. - disse a professora McGonagall. - Na verdade, o professor Dumbledore nunca esteve falando tão sério em toda a sua vida...

Aparentemente, Voldemort encontrou um _alien_ capaz de criar esses monstros a partir de seu próprio corpo...

ECA! - disse Gina - Do seu próprio corpo?

Isso mesmo, senhorita Weasley. Esse monstro gera outros como ele de seu próprio corpo, através de múltiplos olhos que ele possui por todo o corpo.

Por isso os monstros tinham vários olhos?

Sim. E eu devo dizer para vocês que nossa bruxaria, estranhamente, não é muito efetiva contra esses monstros... Sei disso por experiência própria...

Como assim, professor Dumbledore?

Bem, há muito tempo atrás enfrentei um monstro vindo do espaço chamado Carolho, que fazia nascer de seu corpo monstros semelhantes aos que vocês viram .. Eles eram muito fortes e resistiam de forma impressionante à minha magia... Isso foi apenas alguns meses após a queda de Grindelwald... Poucos sabem, mas um trouxa conhecido como o Poderoso Combo também lutou contra Grindelwald e me auxiliou a prendê-lo. Depois foi a vez do tal Carolho. Esse monstro era bem forte, e começou a dar trabalho para os Aurores. Minha magia não era muito efetiva, e Carolho só foi vencido quando eu me uni ao Poderoso Combo.

Mas como assim, professor Dumbledore? - disse Percy - Como você não venceu esse tal Carolho sozinho, se você é o bruxo mais poderoso desde Merlin, sendo que apenas Vocês-Sabem-Quem se aproximava ao seu nível de poder?

Isso é porque, por algum motivo que desconheço, a bruxaria como a conhecemos não é efetiva contra esses monstros. Apenas os poderes da Energia Combo, uma estranha energia possuída pelo Poderoso Combo, são capazes de pararem esse monstro... Por isso mesmo, pedi para o Poderoso Combo vir para Hogwarts...

Mas como isso, professor Dumbledore? - disse Percy - Se o Ministério da Magia descobre que você permitiu que um trouxa viesse a Hogwarts eles...

Acho que Cornélio Fudge está preocupado demais com o poder para ver os riscos que nossa sociedade está correndo, assim como a dos trouxas, e como existem trouxas que podem nos ajudar...

E por que nos chamou, professor Dumbledore... - ia dizendo Hermione.

Senhorita Granger, se estou certo, e espero eu não estar, o Carolho sobre quem falei está muito mais forte e pior... Está sendo controlado por Vocês-Sabem-Quem...

Como? Por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, professor Dumbledore? - perguntou Rony, estremecendo.

Isso mesmo. Por isso mesmo pedi para que o Poderoso Combo viesse e trouxesse ajuda. Eles estarão em King's Cross amanhã. Quero que vocês dirijam-se até lá, pelo Expresso de Hogwarts e os "reboquem" pela passagem em King's Cross até a Plataforma Nove e Meia... Chegando aqui, conversaremos melhor sobre nossos planos. Entendido?

Sim, professor! - disse Gina.

Ótimo! Descansem um pouco... Logo o Expresso de Hogwarts estará partindo. E vocês com ele...

* * *

A viagem para Londres foi tranqüila. O vôo no jatinho das empresas do pai de Ken foi muito tranqüilo, e todos, até mesmo o Poderoso Combo (devidamente disfarçado), puderam descansar tranqüilamente. A desculpa de todos é que queriam visitar Londres para conhecer melhor a cidade para um trabalho de escola... A verdade era muito mais séria.

Chegaram 8 da manhã em Londres, descendo em um aeroclube próximo em uma cidade na região Metropolitana de Londres (jatos do porte do que os Combo Rangers estavam se utilizando eram proibidos de aterrisarem no Aeroporto Internacional ou de utilizarem suas rampas de aproximação e rotas, para evitar perturbação no intenso tráfego aéreo da região). Todos desceram do jatinho após tomarem um café e entraram em uma _van_ (devidamente alugada pelos pais de Ken). Ao chegarem no Hotel, ativaram suas cópias clone (que todos possuíam e que ficavam ativadas enquanto eles lutavam contra o mal) e foram até King's Cross, com suas roupas. Lisa e Ken estavam tranqüilos, pois ambos falavam fluentemente o inglês. Já os demais Combo Rangers conheciam apenas o básico do inglês.

Tio Combo, e agora? - perguntou Ken.

Esperar, o que nos resta é esperar...

* * *

Todos dormiram bastante, até que à meia-noite foram despertos por Dumbledore. Às 3 da manhã já estavam alimentados e já tinham embarcado no Expresso de Hogwarts. Conversaram rapidamente sobre tudo que acontecera em apenas 48 horas, e rapidamente voltaram a dormir. Como apenas eles estavam no trem, eles decidiram se espichar nos vagões, dormindo de forma até razoavelmente confortável.

Rony acordou quando o Expresso de Hogwarts já estava encostando na Plataforma Nove e Meia:

Ei, Rony! - ele ouviu alguém falando.

Ahn... Já vou mamãe... Já vou desgnomizar o quintal... Só mais cinco minutinhos!

Que mané mãe, Rony! Sou eu, o Percy! Acorda logo! Chegamos! - disse Percy, perfeitamente vestido como um trouxa.

Ahn... - disse Rony, começando a abrir os olhos. - Chegamos?

Sim...

Ei, vocês dois! - disse Hermione, com uma disposição invejável, já vestida em roupas trouxas, ao lado de uma sonolenta Gina Weasley, agarrada ao seu dragãozinho de pelúcia (que fofi!) e ainda com seu pijama - Já chegamos! Vamos nessa que temos até as 11 da Manhã para encontrar o Poderoso Combo...

Falando nisso, como é que o cara é?

Rony, segundo o professor Dumbledore, normalmente ele usa máscara...

Ele é Comensal? - perguntou Rony.

Você é um pamonha mesmo hein, Rony! - disse Hermione - É claro que não! Você não ouviu o professor Dumbledore dizendo que ele lutou com o Poderoso Combo?

Bem, seja como for... - disse Fred - Temos que encontrar esse cara... Alguma idéia?

Talvez... - disse Hermione, enquanto descia do Expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

- Bem, Tio Combo - perguntou Ken - Eles não diziam nada sobre como iriam nos esperar?

Ken, mencionavam alguma coisa como uma Plataforma Nove e Meia...

Nove e Meia? - perguntou Kiko - Que loucura, mano! Todo mundo sabe que isso não pode existir...

Bem, vamos ter que esperar alguém nos ajudar... Espero que Dumbledore tenha pensado nisso...

* * *

- O que você está escrevendo aí, Hermione? - perguntou Rony.

Espero que o Poderoso Combo entenda inglês, pois senão estamos ferrados! Não sei como se escreve Poderoso Combo em português. - disse Hermione, escrevendo o nome do Poderoso Combo em uma tabuleta.

Então vamos passar a passagem e esperar... E seja o que Deus quiser... - pensou Rony.

Os Weasley e Hermione passaram a barreira da Plataforma Nove e Meia para voltarem à King's Cross dos trouxas.

* * *

- Bem, tio Combo... Aqui estamos nós... Plataforma Nove... Plataforma Dez... - disse Luke, apontando as plaquetas com os números das plataformas - E aonde está a tal da Plataforma Nove e Meia...

Não sei, Luke... Não sei! Esses bruxos sempre foram muito confusos... Sempre colocam coisas estranhas... Estejam preparados para tudo.

Ei, tio Combo, veja aquilo! - disse Lisa, apontando para uma garota de cabelos castanhos lanzudos, acompanhada por uma verdadeira tropa de garotos ruivos, segurando uma plaquinha aonde se lia "Poderoso Combo", em inglês.

Deve ser alguém que Dumbledore mandou para nos receber! - disse o Poderoso Combo.

Os Combo Rangers e o Poderoso Combo foram então na direção dos Weasley e de Hermione.

Será que são eles? - perguntou-se Gina.

Devem ser... - disse Hermione - Estão vestido de forma boa demais para serem bruxos disfarçados.

Bem, só tem um jeito de saber. - disse Rony.

Os dois grupos se encontraram:

Você é o Poderoso Combo? - perguntou Hermione para o Poderoso Combo (que, diga-se de passagem, perdeu tempo demais salvando o mundo e agora tinha que estudar pelo Telecurso 2000 para correr atrás do prejuízo).

Desculpem, mas ele não fala o inglês muito bem... Mas eu falo! Eu sou Lisa, e esse é o Poderoso Combo sim... Ou como nós o chamamos, Tio Combo...

Tudo bem... - disse Rony - Quanto à língua, Dumbledore disse para nós entregarmos isso para vocês.

Rony retirou dos bolsos de sua calça pequenas pílulas azuis e vermelhas, com uma inscrição nelas em amarelo, apenas duas letras: "EN".

Tomem, engulam essas pílulas. São pílulas de idiomas. Durante 72 horas, vocês poderão falar e entender inglês fluentemente! - disse Rony.

O que foi que ele disse? - perguntou o Poderoso Combo à estudiosa Lisa.

Bem, que essas pílulas poderão fazer vocês falarem inglês durante 3 dias.

Bem, então vamos experimentar. Eu primeiro... - disse Luke, tomando sua cápsula.

Não é veneno, pessoal! Podem tomar!

Os demais Combo Rangers (exceto Ken e Lisa, que não precisavam dessa cápsula) e o Poderoso Combo tomaram a Cápsula de Inglês e começaram a falar normalmente inglês:

Bem, agora vamos fazer as apresentações formais! - disse Hermione - Sou Hermione Granger, e esses ruivos aqui são os Weasley: Percival, ou Percy para encurtar; Frederico, ou Fred, e seu irmão gêmeo Jorge; Ronald, ou Rony; e Virginia, ou Gina.

Bem, eu sou a Lisa, esse aqui é o Tio Combo, Kiko, Ken, Luke e Tati.

Legal... Então você que é o Poderoso Combo que disse o professor Dumbledore que iria nos ajudar a salvar o Harry? - disse Rony

Harry? Quem é ele?

Depois explicamos melhor! - disse Percy em um tom muito formal - Primeiro, vamos para a Plataforma Nove e Meia. Quem quer ir primeiro?

Eu irei! - disse Luke.

OK! Vem comigo. - disse Percy.

Percy e Luke se encostaram de costas para a parede, aparentemente conversando normalmente. Foi quando, ao passar um grupo de pessoas pela parede, Luke sentiu uma mão o puxando para trás.

Epa! O que está...

Seja bem-vindo Luke à Plataforma Nove e Meia! - disse Percy.

Então, é só passar a parede...

Na verdade, por ser trouxa, você não conseguiria passar pela barreira sozinho. É necessário que um bruxo te "reboque", como nós dizemos em nossa gíria bruxa...

Entendi! E os outros...

Antes que Luke terminasse, Fred tinha passado Kiko, Jorge passado o Tio Combo, Rony passado Lisa, Gina passado Tati e Hermione passado o Ken.

Bem... - disse Rony aos demais - Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos subir no Expresso de Hogwarts!

* * *

Harry não sabia quem era aquele garoto ruivo que estava ao seu lado. Sua única certeza era a de não se tratar de um Weasley perdido. Harry estava em uma gaiola, junto com aquele garoto estranho, sem sua varinha. Mas parece que esqueceram de lhe tomar o saquinho com as Pílulas dos Idiomas, uma novidade que o professor Dumbledore distribuíra no Natal do ano anterior. Harry não sabia que idioma aquele garoto falava, então ele decidiu pegar uma pílula qualquer, no chute. Saiu uma verde e amarela aonde estava escrito as letras "PT".

Fox estava acordando. Tinha sido surrado violentamente pelos Homens de Muitos Olhos e se encontrava quebrado, tanto que os Poderes Combo tinham desaparecido temporariamente. Ele observou que à sua frente tinha um garoto com mais ou menos uns 13, 14 anos. Seus olhos eram verdes, com cabelos negros rebeldes em um rosto comum, exceto pelos óculos emendados com esparadrapo e pela cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Ele vestia roupas comuns, mas não parecia ser muito comum:

Oi! - disse Harry, em inglês.

Desculpe, não falo inglês! Quem é você, garoto? Os Homens de Muitos Olhos também o seqüestraram? - disse Fox, em português.

Harry viu que a Pílula de Português começou a brilhar, ao perceber que o garoto ruivo falava esse idioma. Então Harry engoliu a Pílula e disse, em Português, para espanto de Fox:

Você está bem?

Como você passou a falar...

Pílulas de Idiomas. Existem de todos os idiomas conhecidos por vocês trouxas...

Quem você está chamando de trouxa, moleque? - disse Fox, esquentando.

Calma! Não foi com má intenção que eu te chamei de trouxa. Quis apenas dizer que você não é um bruxo, como eu!

Peraí, você é um bruxo?

Isso mesmo... Meu nome é Harry Potter... E o seu?

Fox, pode me chamar apenas de Fox, que é como todo mundo me chama... Os Homens de Muitos Olhos também o seqüestraram?

Sim! Aqueles são seres das Trevas?

Não, são coisa pior! São partes do Super Macacaloiro!

Super Macacaloiro! Esse é um bruxo?

Não, não que eu saiba, mas também não é brinquedo não!

E como vamos escapar dele...

Vamos ter que pensar... Ih, acho que a coisa não vai cheirar bem... - disse Fox.


	5. Viagem e chegada em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 5: Viagem e chegada em Hogwarts **

* * *

Os Combo Rangers (Tio Combo incluído no pacote), junto com os bruxos de Hogwarts (para não ter que ficar escrevendo toda santa vez Hermione e os Weasley, ok?), viajaram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Como de costume, as perguntas mais óbvias, daquelas que dariam uma ótima FAQ (_Frequently Asked Questinos_, Perguntas Freqüentemente Feitas, documento mantido em listas de discussão da Internet com as perguntas óbvias que todo mundo faz) sobre Hogwarts foram feitas pelos Combo Rangers para os bruxos de Hogwarts. Foi uma parte muito normal, até que ao meio-dia a moça do carrinho de doces passou por eles:

E então? Vão querer alguma coisa? - disse ela.

Só um minuto! - disse Ken, puxando alguns dólares. Foi quando Rony olhou e disse.

Isso é dinheiro?

Claro!

Que esquisito! Dinheiro de papel...

Ah, perdoem o Rony! - disse Hermione - Ele é um bruxo de sangue puro, ou seja, os dois pais deles são bruxos. Isso quer dizer que ele tem dificuldade com coisas como dinheiro e objetos trouxas, ou seja, de pessoas comuns...

Mione, você sabe que eu não tenho problema nenhum com objetos trouxas! Tanto que eu até mesmo falo no feletone!

Feletone? Mano, essa doeu na alma! - disse Kiko, em tom de brincadeira, para explosão de risos de todos.

Deixa que eu pago! - disse Percy - Pode deixar bastante sapinhos de chocolate e Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, madame. Deixe também pastelões e bolos de caldeirão.

Enquanto Percy pegava, de uma bolsinha de veludo encarnado, algumas moedinhas estranhas, a moça do carrinho de doces colocou em uma pequena caixa uma grande quantidade de caixinhas e pacotinhos de doces, além de bolos e pastelões à vontade. Foi quando Ken inverteu os papéis:

Percy, isso é dinheiro?

Sim, Ken! - disse Percy, rindo - Mas é dinheiro de bruxo...

Deixa eu explico para ele, maninho! Sempre quis fazer isso! - disse Gina, empolgada.

Tudo bem, Gina.

Bem, Ken, nós bruxos usamos só três moedas, em todo o mundo, que são feitas no banco bruxo, o Gringotes. A primeira, e que vale menos, é o Nuque, que é essa aqui. - Gina colocou então uma moedinha de bronze sobre a mesinha.

Depois do Nuque vem o Sicle, que equivale a 29 Nuques. - disse Gina, colocando então a moeda prateada e um pouco maior na mesa.

E depois vem o Galeão, que é a moeda que vale mais. Um Galeão vale 17 Sicles. Entenderam? - disse a jovem Weasley, colocando uma moedinha dourada sobre a mesa.

Maneiro! Vamos ver como é esse treco aqui... - disse Kiko, enquanto pegava uma caixa com um sapinho de chocolate e a abria. Claro que Kiko não contava com o fato do sapinho pular de fora da caixa para a janela do vagão.

Pega o sapinho senão ele... - disse Fred, mas não deu tempo: o sapinho de chocolate pulou para fora da janela, indo parar Só-Deus-Sabe-Onde.

Que-que-que-foi isso? Esse sapo é de verdade? - disse Tati, assustada.

Não precisa se assustar! - disse Fred - Os sapinhos de chocolate só podem pular duas vezes. E não são de verdade, só recebem um feitiço para pular. Mas o canal são as figurinhas! Dentro da caixa de cada sapinho vem uma figurinha de um bruxo famoso para colecionar...

Ah! - disse Luke - É como as figurinhas de jogadores de futebol...

Futebol? - perguntou-se Fred - O que é isso?

Me lembro do Dino Thomas falar desse jogo de trouxas! - disse Rony - Parece muito chato, com 20 trouxas correndo atrás de uma única bola...

Kiko pegou e puxou da caixa a figurinha:

Mano, saca só! Então esse é o Alvo Dumbledore! - disse Kiko, virando então o cartão - Aqui diz que ele derrotou o Grindelwald, descobriu os 12 usos do... SANGUE DE DRAGÃO!... e foi responsável, junto com Nicolau Flanel por grandes avanços na alquimia... Existem realmente dragões?

Claro! - disse Jorge - É que vocês trouxas não enxergam as coisas como deveriam! Existe todo tipo de criaturas mágicas que você consiga imaginar, e muitas que você sequer conseguiriam imaginar...

Maneiro! - disse Kiko, desvirando o cartão e percebendo que Dumbledore estava limpando as lentes dos seus óculos. Foi quando o Dumbledore da foto reparou que Kiko o observava e parou para dar um sorriso ao Combo Ranger, que estranhou...

Ca... ca... caracas! Essa coisa é viva? - disse Kiko.

Ué! Queria que ele ficasse parado que nem uma estátua? - perguntou Rony.

Como assim?

É que no mundo dos bruxos, as fotos normalmente se mexem! - disse Hermione - Para fazer uma foto se mexer, basta usar a Poção Reveladora ao invés das soluções de revelação normais.

Cara, que esquisito! - disse Kiko.

Bem, vou tentar esses aqui! - disse Tati - Esses doces parecem ter cara de doce normal...

Como assim, normal? - perguntou-se Fred.

Você é um tapado mesmo, Fred, seu cérebro de trasgo mongolóide! - disse Jorge - A menina é uma trouxa! Para ela sapinhos de chocolate não são normais, se tocou?

Ah! - disse Fred, estapeando a própria testa - Tem razão! É que estamos no Expresso de Hogwarts e tal... É difícil acostumar...

AAAAIIII! - gritou Tati.

O que foi, Tati? - perguntou Lisa.

Essa bala tá queimando a minha língua!

De que cor era essa bala? - perguntou Gina.

Vermelha.

Fica tranqüila! É que você deu o azar de pegar um Feijãozinho de Pimenta! - disse Gina.

Como! Como algum maluco tem a idéia de colocar uma bala com gosto de pimenta! - berrou Tati.

Nossa... - falou para si mesmo Rony - Essa menina grita igualzinho um Berrador...

Como é que é? O que é um berrador? - perguntou Ken.

Gina saiu e, rapidamente, voltou com um envelope vermelho, entregando-o ao Ken:

Acho melhor você abrir isso lá fora, Ken.

Humm... Tá bem! - disse inocentemente Ken, que saiu da cabine.

O que era aquilo? - perguntou Lisa.

Gina, você não fez o que eu estou imaginando...

Claro que fiz, Rony!

Foi quando os Combo Rangers repararam que todos os bruxos de Hogwarts tamparam os ouvidos. De repente, ouviram um grito ensurdecedor, dizendo: "- ISSO É UM BERRADOR, ENTENDEU?"

Caracas... - disse Ken, voltando, com cara de quem tinha levado o coice de uma bazuca.

E quanto a essas balinhas? - perguntou Kiko.

Tenta uma... - disse Fred.

Bem, acho que não vou numa vermelha... Deixa eu ver... Essa aqui parece ser legal! - disse Kiko, pegando uma bala branca. - Uau! Menta extra-forte! Maneiro!

Viu? - disse Fred - Nós chamamos a esse doce de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores!

E quando dizem todos, - completou Rony - são todos mesmo! Chocolate, caramelo, café com leite, menta, iogurte, bife de fígado, jiló, brócolis, pimenta...

Certa vez - disse Fred - eu mesmo comi uma com gosto de bicho-papão...

Ugh! - disse Lisa - Ken, acho que eu vou...

CAI FORA, LISA! NO MEU PÉ, DESSA VEZ, NÃO! - disse Ken, erguendo os pés.

Lisa saiu correndo pelo vagão e, ao encontrar um banheiro, pôs tudo que tinha direito para fora.

Entenderam? - disse Percy - Não precisam se preocupar com os doces nosso não... São "estranhos" para vocês, trouxas, mas com o tempo vocês se acostumam.

Todos desataram em risadas, e continuaram comendo os doces. Cada susto que um dos Rangers levava com um Feijãozinho de gosto ruim ou com as fotos dos cartões dos Sapinhos de Chocolate era acompanhado de uma risada de todos, inclusive do próprio Ranger.

Foi quando então voltaram ao assunto Hogwarts, ao cair da tarde, quando Percy pegou um pacote de vestes e disse:

Vistam isso, Combo Rangers!

O que são...

Vestes de bruxo! Não queremos dar nenhuma impressão de que alguma coisa está errada em Hogwarts. Apesar de não estar tendo aulas, existem pessoas que podem aparecer nos momentos errados e colocarem tudo a perder.

Beleza! - disse Kiko.

Tati, Lisa, venham comigo e com a Gina! Vamos deixar os garotos vestirem suas vestes aqui. - disse Hermione, pegando sua bolsa com as vestes das meninas.

As meninas retiraram-se e deixaram os homens (Percy, os gêmeos, Rony, Kiko, Ken, Luke e o Tio Combo):

Cara, como se põe essa bagaça? - disse Kiko, todo enrolado com as vestes.

Deixa que eu ajudo! - disse Percy, ajudando Kiko a colocar as mangas de sua veste.

Valeu, Percy! Brigadão, mano!

Ei, como eu tou? - disse o Tio Combo vestido nas suas vestes de bruxo.

Chique no Úrtimo! - disse Luke, rindo.

Ficou bem legal, Poderoso Combo...

Pode me chamar apenas de Tio Combo, Percy!

Ficou muito bem em você essas vestes, Tio Combo.

As meninas voltaram então:

Lisa, você está muito bem com as vestes de bruxo! - disse Luke.

Tati, você também ficou bem legal! - disse Ken.

Vai, glamourosa, puxa os braços no ombrinho... - começou a cantar Kiko.

Kiko! Funk do Tapinha, a essa altura do campeonato? - disse Tati.

É! - disse Kiko, corando.

Todos começaram a sentir o trem reduzindo a sua velocidade.

Estamos chegando! -gritou Rony.

O trem foi parando em uma estranha estação de trem, até que encostou e parou:

Aonde estamos? - perguntou Ken.

Hogsmeade. - disse Hermione - O único vilarejo totalmente bruxo da Inglaterra. É imapeável, ou seja, não se localiza em nenhum mapa e nem pode ser localizado por meios trouxas semelhantes, como GPS e outros...

Entendi! - disse Luke.

E aonde fica Hogwarts? - disse o Poderoso Combo, descendo do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Venham! - disse Percy, descendo por um pequeno bosque até à beira de um lago. Foi quando os Combo Rangers viram uma das visões mais impressionantes de toda a sua vida: um enorme castelo, parcialmente oculto e contrastando com a grande lua cheia que aparecia ao fundo, pontilhado de luzes, que pareciam flutuar no breu formado pelo castelo:

Ali! O Castelo de Hogwarts! - disse Percy, apontando o castelo.

* * *

- E então, Fox? - disse a criatura a frente dos dois jovens - Gostou do serviço que o carinha me deu?

Não se engane, Super Macacaloiro, achando que eu vou ficar aqui para sempre! - disse Fox - Meus amigos vão me achar. Água mole em pedra dura caça com gato...

Harry Potter pensou: _"Cara, esse cara é burro como um trasgo ou apenas gosta de aparecer?"_

O Super Macacaloiro agora tinha mais uma marca, esta no antebraço esquerdo: era branca, na forma de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de dentro da boca, como uma língua grotesca:

Chega de palhaçada, Combo Ranger Vermelho! - disse o Super Macacaloiro.

É a mim que vocês querem! - disse Harry - Ele não tem...

Ora, Harry Potter! Não precisa se apressar! Logo vocês dois serão muito úteis para mim! - disse uma voz sibilante no escuro.

Harry sentiu sua cicatriz doer. Fox viu a cicatriz de Harry tendo um leve brilho esverdeado, ao mesmo tempo em que o mesmo começava a gritar de dor:

O que está acontecendo, Harry? - disse Fox. Fox tentou tocar a cicatriz, mas ela estava quente, praticamente queimando ao toque.

Ele... Está... Aí! - gritou Harry, contorcendo-se de dor.

Quem está aí? - gritou Fox.

Então você é Fox! - disse a voz sibilante no escuro - Ou antes, o Combo Ranger Vermelho?

Como sabe sobre mim?

Digamos que pesquisei a Energia Combo, a Energia de um bruxo espacial, mais exatamente de Syros, um dos maiores bruxos do Espaço Sideral, que mora em Toobaine lhe deu... - disse a voz no escuro.

E o que querem de mim e de Harry?

Logo você saberá, trouxa!

Posso ser trouxa, mas quer saber de uma coisa... VEM PRO PAU, FILHO DE UMA RAPARIGA!

Modere as palavras com o chefe Voldemort, seu Calombo Ranger, como diria meu amigo Anti-Combo, ou ele acaba contigo.

Ah, é! Se ele é tão valente, porque não mostra a fuça feia dele?

Ora seu Comboboca! - disse o Super Macacaloiro.

Não se preocupe com ele, Super Macacaloiro. - disse com uma sutil e fria ironia a voz na escuridão - Eu também fui muito mal educado, deveria ter me apresentado de forma mais formal. Rabicho, por favor, me conduza até eles.

Ma... mas, me... mestre, se... será que eles...

Rabicho, não seja mal educado na frente dos outros! Me leve até eles, de forma que possa me apresentar melhor...

Foi quando Harry começou a gritar de dor, mas com muito mais intensidade. Foi quando Fox viu uma coisa que o deixou chocado, ainda mais do que ver o Super Macacaloiro fazendo brotar de seu próprio corpo os Homens de Muitos Olhos.

Aquela aberração, aquela coisa que parecia com um bebê humano, mas tinha uma aparência reptílica que desafiava a imaginação e a razão. Uma criatura como aquela não poderia existir. Mas existia. E pior, era viva! Ela tinha um nariz fendido, como o de uma cobra, e parecia sibilar enquanto falava. Foi quando Fox pensou (ALELUIA, IRMÃOS!) que aquela aberração tinha alguma coisa a ver com as dores de cabeça de Harry:

Harry, quem é...

Vol... de... mort... - disse Harry.

Voldemort? - foi quando Fox pensou (HARE KRISHNA! HARE HARE!) e voltou-se para a aberração - Esse é o seu nome, não é, sua aberração...

Seus olhos de trouxa não conseguem enxergar que me tornei um ser de poder inigualável...

E feio que nem o cão chupando manga!

Sua língua está começando a me irritar. Talvez devesse retirar ela de você... Ou melhor, acho que vou lhe dar a mesma lição que dei ao Super Macacaloiro... Quem sabe você também passe a perceber que me tornei mais que um ser humano... _Crucio_! - disse Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Fox.

Apesar de nunca ter visto antes em ação, Harry sabia o que estava acontecendo: Voldemort utilizava-se da Maldição Imperdoável da Dor para tentar dobrar a mente de Fox.

AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! - Fox gritou. Fox sentia que era como se seus nervos tivessem sido substituídos por arame farpado, seu sangue por ácido sulfúrico, sua pele por lixa, suas lágrimas por soda cáustica. Claro que Fox não resistiu por muito tempo a tanta dor, e acabou caindo inconsciente...

Voldemort! - gritou Harry, ele próprio suportando as dores que sentia em sua cicatriz, que tinham aumentado quando o mesmo atacou Fox - É a mim que você quer! Não ao Fox! Solte ele! Você sabe que existem Feitiços de Memória que...

Não se preocupe, Harry Potter! Seu amiguinho trouxa não morreu! - disse Voldemort - Não ainda... Acho que vou me divertir um pouco com a situação antes... Depois, quando tudo tiver pronto, ele irá ajudar na minha ressurreição... Ah! Mas não se preocupe Harry! Você também terá sua participação nela!

Voldemort então se afastou, deixando Harry, que passou a cuidar de Fox, que ainda estava sentindo dores terríveis...

Então... Isso é o que se sente quando se é alvo de uma Maldição Imperdoável... - disse Harry, lembrando que sua própria mãe havia sido morta com o uso de uma Maldição Imperdoável...


	6. Seleção e a primeira noite em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 6: Seleção e a primeira noite em Hogwarts **

* * *

(**PS:** Como quase tudo nessa fic está virando em torno de salvar Harry Potter e o Combo Vermelho Fox, resolvi aproveitar esse Capítulo para fazer uma mini-Cerimônia de Seleção e colocá-los em situações mais leves e cotidianas de Hogwarts, principalmente para ver a reação dos Combo Rangers a essa situação totalmente nova para eles, e também para colocar um clima mais leve - mesmo no trem, existe um clima de tensão, agora quero é deixar tudo fluir. Se quiser ir direto ao assunto, pule esse capítulo.)

Os Combo Rangers foram recebidos, na entrada do Salão Principal por apenas três bruxos: uma bruxa em vestes encarnadas, usando um grande chapéu pontudo, óculos quadrados cabelo presos com um coque; um cara que, pelas impressões dos Combo Rangers, deveria ser tão, senão mais, alto que o Super Macacaloiro, e quase tão forte, e ainda mais brutal, com seus longos e selvagens cabelo e barba; e um bruxo bastante idoso, com óculos redondos, um chapéu pontudo pequeno e carmesim, em vestes longas.

Ah, Poderoso Combo! A quanto tempo! - disse o senhor do chapéu vermelho.

Professor Dumbledore! Eu também senti muita falta de vê-lo pessoalmente! - disse o Poderoso Combo. - É pena não estar vindo para cá em um dia mais tranqüilo, fazer uma visita de cortesia...

Sei, sei... E realmente, acho que também é uma pena... Mas venham... E quem são essas crianças? São bruxos também?

Não, professor Dumbledore... Como lhe contei certa vez, meus Poderes Combo tornaram-se tão grandes que o risco à minha saúde era muito grande. Então, tive a idéia, com a ajuda do meu amigo Spectroseven, de pedir ao grande Mago Espacial Syros de Toobaine para fazer uma forma de eu poder retirar parte de meus poderes e dar ele a crianças especiais... Essas se tornaram meus pupilos, os Combo Rangers... Esses são Ken, Lisa, Luke, Tati e Kiko... E acreditamos que o mesmo monstro que seqüestrou aquele bruxo, o Harry Potter, também seqüestrou um dos Combo Rangers, chamado Fox...

Muito bem... Queria esclarecer a vocês, Combo Rangers, que enquanto permanecerem em Hogwarts, deverão dormir em uma das torres das quatro casas de Hogwarts...

Já sabemos, senhor Dumbledore. - disse Lisa - Grifinória, a Casa do Leão, fundada por Godric Gryffindor...

... Lufa-Lufa, a Casa do Texugo, fundada por Helga Hufflepuff ... - disse Kiko.

... Corvinal, a Casa do Corvo, fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw ... - disse Ken.

... e Sonserina, a Casa da Cobra, fundada por Salazar Slytherin! - disse Luke.

Isso mesmo! Além disso, deverão vestir as vestes de bruxo que os Weasley lhes forneceram... Mas por favor, entrem... É um tanto mais vazio que o normal, pois a maior parte dos professores estão viajando em pesquisa para o próximo ano... Aqui em Hogwarts estão apenas eu, a Madame Pomfrey, nossa enfermeira; Madame Pince, nossa bibliotecária; nosso zelador, Argo Filch; a Professora Minerva McGonagall de Transformações e Vice-Diretora; e o Senhor Rúbeo Hagrid, nosso Professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Guarda-Caças.

Entendi! Tudo bem, professor Dumbledore! - disse Kiko, com o devido respeito.

Todos então entraram no Salão Principal, totalmente deserto. Os Combo Rangers observaram o teto (ou melhor, a falta dele) e o céu estrelado:

O teto é encantado para mostrar o céu. Eu...

Tá bem, Mione, você leu isso em _Hogwarts, uma História_! - disse Rony - Liga não! Ela é assim mesmo, gente!

Tudo bem! - disse Lisa - Eu também adoro ler!

Rony fez muxoxo ao ouvir o que Lisa disse. Já Hermione adorou saber que alguém tinha o mesmo hábito que ela.

Os bruxos de Hogwarts foram à mesa de Grifinória e os Combo Rangers seguiram em frente, para sua seleção. Foi quando a McGonagall colocou o Chapéu Seletor em frente aos seis "novatos". O mesmo não cantou muito, mas foi o suficiente para surpreender os Combo Rangers.

UAU! Cara, que massa! Um chapéu cheio de _swing_!- disse Kiko.

Depois, foi a vez de cada um utilizar o Chapéu para sua seleção. Claro que todos os Combo Rangers foram selecionados para a Grifinória.

Um mini-banquete de recepção começou, quando os Combo Rangers perceberam as bandejas e talheres se enchendo de comida como que por magia (na verdade, ERA POR MAGIA):

Podem servir-se à vontade, todos vocês! Bom apetite! - disse o professor Dumbledore.

Claro que todos aproveitaram para comer o que podiam. Foi quando:

O que houve? Uma Seleção e não fomos chamados? Que descortesia, professor Dumbledore! - os Combo Rangers ouviram alguém reclamar da entrada do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Esse alguém, porém, tinha um pequeno defeito. Estava meio... digamos assim... morto!

Um fantasma! - disse Lisa, praticamente pulando em cima de Luke.

Não precisa se preocupar, Lisa, ele é legal! Oi, _Sir_ Nicholas! - disse Percy - E aquela coisa da caçada dos sem-cabeça, ainda chateado com aquilo?

Faz tempo que não o vejo, senhor Weasley... Não... Percebi as vantagens de minha "situação exótica". É mais fácil impressionar as fantasminhas mais novas...

Ah, fala sério, Nick! Depois de morto anda paquerador? - disse Fred

Claro que sim? Estou morto, mas tenho muito amor pra dar! E quem são os novatos? E eles não me parecem bruxos!

E não são realmente! _Sir_ Nicholas, esses são os Combo Rangers. São eles que vão nos ajudar a resgatar Harry. Combo Rangers, esse é _Sir_ Nicholas de Minsy-Ponpington...

Vulgo Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça! - disse Fred.

Quase sem cabeça? Como alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça? - perguntou Ken.

Desse jeito... - disse Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, puxando sua cabeça pelos cabelos para o lado, a deixando pendida pelo restinho de pele, músculo e nervos (espectrais, claro) que quase 37 machadadas de um machado cego deixaram nele.

GGGGAAAAHHHH! - gritou Ken, assustado.

UGH! - disse Kiko - Mano acho que eu...

NEM VEM, KIKO! DESSA VEZ NÃO!

Tudo bem, tou melhor!

Ufa! - respirou aliviado Ken.

Bem, e então, Combo Rangers? - perguntou Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça - O que estão achando de Hogwarts até agora?

Bem legal! - disse Lisa.

Achei bacana! - disse Tati.

Muito legal! - disse Luke.

Acho que todos nós gostamos! - disse o Tio Combo, para encerrar a conversa.

Bem, agora que todos comemos bastante, vem a sobremesa.

E realmente veio: sapinhos de chocolate em quantidade, sorvetes, bombas de chocolate e outros doces que todos comeram de se esbaldar.

Bem, agora que todos vocês já comeram o suficiente, quero só deixar um único aviso para vocês: a Floresta próxima da propriedade é proibida a todos, exceto aos funcionários veteranos, como Hagrid e eu, pois lá têm colônias de criaturas fantásticas como os lobisomens, vampiros, unicórnios e centauros. Bem, é só. Amanhã cedo, após o café, começaremos a planejar o que fazer para resgatar Harry e Fox.

O grupo formado pelos Combo Rangers, os Weasley e Hermione Granger começaram então a subir as escadarias em direção à Torre de Grifinória:

Combo Rangers, - disse Fred - não é muito recomendável andarem sozinhos por Hogwarts.

Por que? - perguntou Kiko, enquanto começaram a subir uma escada que, de repente começou a se mexer...

Que boquinha maldita, hein, cara? - disse Jorge, rindo

Esse é um dos motivos! - disse Percy - As escadas de Hogwarts costumam mudar de lugar... Se andarem sozinhos, poderão acabar se perdendo por aí... Vamos ter que fazer agora outro caminho para entrarmos na torre de Grifinória...

Quando Percy terminou de dizer isso, um balão d'água explodiu nas sua costas. Uma risadinha aguda e chata pode ser ouvida:

Ha, ha!

E esse é outro motivo! Pirraça! - disse Percy, muito mal-humorado, enxugando os cabelos.

Pirraça? - perguntou Tati.

Um _poltergeist_ com o mesmo senso de humor de um pedaço de mortadela...

Cai fora, Pirraça! - disse Rony - Eu não estou com saco para suas piadinhas. Ninguém aqui está!

Ai, que mal educadinho! - disse Pirraça, com um sorriso diabólico na face - Acho que é hora de dar uma lição de educação.

_Ventriloqueus_! - disse baixinho Jorge, apontando para sua própria cabeça discretamente com sua varinha. Depois ele disse, com uma voz cavernosa - Pirraça!

Senhor Barão Sangrento!

Já lhe disse milhares de vezes: nunca atrapalhe o dia-a-dia da escola! E é bom você se retirar, senão você vai se ver comigo! - disse Jorge.

Sim, Senhor Barão Sangrento! Estou indo embora!

Pirraça foi embora, e Jorge apontou sua varinha novamente contra a própria cabeça e disse:

_Finite Incantatem_!

Valeu, Jorge! - disse seu irmão gêmeo Fred - Usar o Feitiço do Ventriloquismo para fazer o Pirraça imaginar que quem estava falando era o Barão Sangrento...

Bem, - disse Percy - Vamos terminar o trajeto até à Torre de Grifinória...

O restante do trajeto para a Torre de Grifinória foi tranqüilo. Todos chegaram até a Torre, no momento vazia, quando Percy disse (relembrando a ele a época de Monitor da Grifinória):

Kiko, Ken, Luke... Vocês irão dormir com Harry e Rony no quarto dos quarto-anistas. Tati e Lisa, irão dormir com Gina e Hermione no quarto das quarto-anistas. Tio Combo, você dormirá comigo e com os gêmeos Weasley no quarto dos alunos do quinto ano.

OK! - disseram os Combo Rangers. Depois, todos acabaram indo para os seus quartos e procurando dormir cedo para acordarem cedo. Afinal de contas, eles queriam era salvar Fox e Harry, o mais rápido possível...


	7. Voando e aprendendo

**Capítulo 7: Voando e aprendendo**

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram. Os Combo Rangers estranharam que suas vestes de bruxo já tinham recebido cachecóis e os brasões da Casa de Grifinória. Foi quando, ao descerem ao Salão Comunal, eles repararam em como era grande a Torre de Grifinória:

Bem, imaginem colocar dentro de cada torre aproximadamente 250 alunos todos os anos... Por isso as Torres das Casas são tão grandes... Mas não sei se as outras Torres são tão bonitas... Vocês não sabem como é passar sete anos de sua vida em um lugar como esse... É fantástico... - disse Percy, quando os Combo Rangers se perguntaram sobre porque a Torre de Grifinória era tão grande.

O grupo então desceu até o salão principal, aonde estava pronto o café da manhã para eles: muito suco de abóbora, café, leite, pão, peixe frito e mingau de aveia.

UAU! - disse Kiko - Que rango!

Todos comeram animadamente, quando o professor Dumbledore se aproximou do grupo e disse:

Recebi uma informação que confirma nosso pior temor...

Dumbledore, você não acredita que... - disse Rony.

Sim. Por favor, quero todos na sala da Professora McGonagall após o final do café. Providenciamos pergaminho e penas...

Vamos ter aulas nas férias, professor? - disse Rony, amuado.

Infelizmente, por causa dessas descobertas que fiz, serão necessárias algumas intervenções e vocês precisarão aprender coisas que serão úteis para resgatarem Harry! - disse Dumbledore. - Acredito que tenha sido claro.

Sim, professor Dumbledore! - disse Ken que, na ausência de Fox, dividia com Luke o papel de líder dos Combo Rangers.

Todos então terminaram o café da manhã e seguiram, conduzidos pelos Weasley e por Hermione até uma sala aonde estava escrito _"Transformações - Profª Minerva McGonagall"_. Ao entrarem, todos viram apenas um gato sentado sobre a mesa. Kiko olhou ao redor e disse:

Aonde estão todos? Deveria ter alguém aqui...

Foi quando o gato deu um salto e, no meio dele, virou a professora McGonagall, para susto de um boquiaberto Kiko:

Desculpe ter que o assustar desse jeito, senhor Kiko, mas acho que isso serve apenas para mostrar ao senhor que, quando lida-se com bruxos, não deve-se confiar apenas no que os seus olhos dizem.

Bem, senhores...

Pode nos chamar de Rangers, professora McGonagall. - disse o Tio Combo.

Bem, senhores Rangers, devo admitir que Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas nunca foi o meu forte, mas visto que a situação é emergencial, irei passar apenas algumas bases para vocês...

E quanto às tais descobertas do professor Dumbledore? - perguntou Fred.

Senhor Weasley, eu já vou me explicar... A professora McGonagall apenas estava dizendo que iria dar algumas dicas sobre a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para nossos amigos Combo Rangers.

Dumbledore saiu das sombras de alguma forma que ninguém sabia:

_Trenebrae fusiorum_! - disse Dumbledore - Feitiço da Fusão com as Sombras. Um truque simples e prático quando se quer espionar alguém! Mas se alguém utilizar um Feitiço de Luz ou jogar uma luz forte contra as sombras, com certeza a pessoa voltará, com fortes dores e cegada.

Bem, voltando ao assunto "resgate de Harry Potter", obtive informações de uma fonte muito confiável de que nossos piores temores, Poderoso Combo, confirmaram-se.

Você não está pensando que...

Sim, Voldemort se uniu ao Carolho...

Por algum motivo desconhecido, até mesmo os Combo Rangers sentiram-se temerosos ao ouvir o nome Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Na verdade, Dumbledore, tenho uma informação ainda pior para você...

E qual é, Poderoso Combo...

O Carolho original não existe mais... Agora o que existe é o Super Macacaloiro...

Como assim?

O Carolho original passou por várias mutações durante a sua vida, ganhando cada vez mais poder e se tornando o Super Macacaloiro... Ele é muito mais poderoso, inteligente e perigoso do que quando o enfrentamos pela primeira vez...

Então, acho que a preparação deverá ser reforçada... Como a professora McGonagall disse, ela passará algum conhecimento sobre a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para todos vocês, principalmente para vocês, caros Combo Rangers... Como podem ver existem alguns livros sobre a mesa, que escolhemos por serem de boa qualidade e por tratarem sucintamente dos assuntos que poderão nos ajudar...

Fred, Jorge, na falta de alguém com a especialidade de treinamento em Voô com Vassouras, confiamos em vocês para ensinar aos Combo Rangers algumas noções sobre o voô em vassouras...

Professor Dumbledore, - disse Percy - acredito que o senhor saiba que isso vai contra ...

Sim, eu sei, senhor Weasley... - disse Dumbledore - Sei que estou quebrando uma série de regras quanto ao sigilo sobre a existência de bruxos... Mas mesmo assim não estaria fazendo essas coisas se não fossem absolutamente necessárias...

Voltando ao assunto, creio que sendo os que mais sabem sobre os inimigos não-bruxos que poderemos enfrentar, os senhores Ken, Luke e Lisa poderiam compartilhar seu conhecimento conosco, não?

Claro! Sem sombra de dúvidas...

Enquanto eu e o Poderoso Combo estaremos esclarecendo a todos formas de combate, entendido?

Sim.

Professor Dumbledore... - perguntou Rony.

Sim...

Quanto tempo teremos para nos preparar... Que, pelo que entendi, vamos ter que lidar com o Você-Sabe-Quem...

Sim, Rony... Vocês terão apenas 1 semana... No final dessa semana, se eu realmente recebi informações confiáveis, Voldemort terá concretizado seu plano... E então, tudo estará perdido...

E qual seria esse plano? E por que Fox é necessário?

Segundo o que dizem, Tati, Voldemort teria descoberto a existência do Mago Syros de Toobaine e do ritual que teria sido feito no Poderoso Combo para extrair-lhe parte de seus poderes... E os Poderes Combo, por algum motivo, não são afetados diretamente por nenhum Feitiço ou Poção conhecido, ao menos que eu saiba. Pois bem, ele pretende retirar algum poder de Fox e somar ao seu próprio. Somando-se a isso as possíveis barreiras que iria conseguir ao utilizar-se do sangue de Harry em sua tão desejada "ressurreição", e teríamos um terrível inimigo...

Bem, então o que estamos esperando? - disse o Tio Combo - Professora McGonagall, pode começar...

* * *

A aula da professora McGonagall foi extremamente exaustiva, com os bruxos praticando uma grande série de novos feitiços de proteção e os Combo Rangers tendo que prestar atenção nas explicações da professora de forma a entenderem as melhores formas de utilizarem seus Poderes Combo para enfrentarem Papões, Grindylows, Hinkypunks, Barretes Vermelhos e outros monstros das trevas.

Quando deu 11 horas, uma campanhia soou e todos foram para o Salão Principal almoçar, claro que depois de terem recebido da professora McGonagall um trabalho de alguns metros sobre criaturas das trevas:

Nem nas férias, nós temos folga mais? - pensou alto Rony.

É necessário, Rony! - disse Tati - Se não fizermos isso, _bye bye_ Harry e Fox!

Tudo bem... Você tem razão, Tati... Agora espero que os gêmeos não estejam aprontando alguma para a tal aula de vôo em vassouras...

Bruxos voam realmente em vassouras, Rony... - disse Ken.

Sim, e é duro para nós sabermos que trouxas sabem disso! - disse Percy - Voar em vassouras é nosso segredo pior escondido dos trouxas...

Mas por que tudo isso? - disse Luke - Por que toda essa paranóia?

Imagine se todos os trouxas do mundo descobrem que fazemos coisas como flutuar, criar objetos autolimpantes e poções de cura instantânea da maioria das doenças trouxas, o que iria acontecer... Ia ser uma confusão só... Além disso, já tivemos más experiências com os trouxas...

Inquisição? - disse Ken.

Não... - disse Rony - Na verdade, pouquíssimos trouxas sabiam lidar com bruxos na verdade naquela época... Por exemplo: no caso de ser colocado em uma fogueira, desde que tivesse com a varinha, um bruxo poderia utilizar um Feitiço das Chamas Frias e fingir estar gritando, quando na verdade sentia apenas leves cosquinhas. Teve até uma maluca, a Wendelin, a Esquisita, que gostava tanto da coisa, que deixava-se capturar propositalmente, sobre os mais variados nomes, e chegou a ser colocada na fogueira mais de 40 vezes...

Eu hein! Mina louca... É coisa de maluco e tem gente que gosta de vela derretida e chicotada nas costas... - começou a cantar Kiko.

Mas vocês não conhecem o grande barato do vôo em vassouras! Ele se chama _quadribol_! - disse Rony.

Como é que é? - perguntaram-se todos os Combo Rangers.

Rony, você está falando demais para eles! Lembre-se do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo da Magia de 1692...

Senhor Percy, acho que seu irmão sabe muito bem dessas leis todas... - disse Dumbledore, que descia com eles até o Salão Principal (ele estivera acompanhando todo o "treinamento" do grupo) - Mas acho que ele, assim como eu, deve ter percebido que não é necessário usar _Fidelius_ sobre os Combo Rangers, que eles jamais contariam um segredo desse porte para os trouxas aonde eles vivem...

Além disso, - disse Kiko - provavelmente receberíamos, ao comentar essas coisas, respostas do gênero: "Pirou? Tomou Varsol?" - terminou Kiko imitando a voz do Homem Cueca, para explosão de risos de todos.

Todos então almoçaram tranqüilamente. Os Combo Rangers queriam saber como era voar de vassoura: afinal de contas, eles podiam voar por conta própria, mas apenas por um curto período de tempo e por curtas distâncias (mais ou menos a mesma de Cidade City, de ponta a ponta).

Rony, você estava falando do quadri-sei-lá-o-que... - disse Lisa.

Quadribol, Lisa... - disse Rony, com um suspiro que deixou Hermione e Luke de cara amarrada...

Francamente! - limitou-se a dizer Hermione.

Lisa! - disse Luke.

Ah, não se preocupa. Você sabe que eu gosto é de você, Luke! - disse Lisa, sem saber que acabara de jogar um banho de água fria na cabeça de Rony.

Bem, Lisa, - disse Rony, "recompondo-se" - O quadribol é um jogo bem maneiro, mas um pouco complicado de explicar. Vou então comentar apenas o básico para vocês entenderem...

Deixa que a gente, explica, maninho! - disse Fred.

Bem, quadribol é bem empolgante... Acho que é que nem aquele tefubol... - disse Jorge.

Futebol... - corrigiu Kiko.

Futebol, que vocês trouxas jogam. Basicamente funciona assim... O quadribol é disputado em um campo que, pelo que entendi, deve ter as mesmas dimensões do campo de futebol, embora ovalado, por dois times de 7 jogadores...

Certo... - disseram os Rangers.

Esses sete jogadores são divididos em: três artilheiros, dois batedores, um goleiro e um apanhador...

Beleza...

O quadribol também envolve quatro bolas: a goles...

Que tem mais ou menos o tamanho de uma bola de futebol... - disse Hermione.

Como você sabe? - disse Rony.

Já vi jogos de quadribol, se você não se lembra... Só comparei os tamanhos.

Bem, como a sabe-tudo de Grifinória acabou de dizer - disse Fred, mesmo vendo a cara azeda que Hermione acabara de fazer. - a goles tem o tamanho de uma dessas bolas de futebol trouxa, é vermelha e lisa. A função dos artilheiros é conduzir, montados em suas vassouras, a goles até o outro lado do campo e jogá-la em um dos gols, que são três aros presos a grandes balizas que existem do outro lado do campo, suspensas por haste a mais ou menos uns 15 metros de altura... Fazer a goles atravessar um desses aros garante 10 pontos para o time que conseguir isso.

Já o goleiro, - disse Jorge - É o cara que vai impedir o artilheiro de fazer a goles atravessar os gols. Beleza até aqui?...

É como o Handebol trouxa! - disse Lisa, fazendo uma comparação.

Isso mesmo! - disse Hermione, o que tranqüilizou os Weasley, que iam acabar tendo que aprender sobre outro esporte trouxa.

Bem, continuando... - disse Fred - Os balaços tem uns vinte centímetros de diâmetro e são pretas. O objetivo dos balaços é dificultar o jogo, tentando derrubar todos os jogadores de suas vassouras...

E aí entra em cena a melhor posição do jogo de quadribol... - disse Jorge.

Os batedores! - disseram os gêmeos Weasley.

Vocês falam isso apenas porque são batedores! - disse Gina.

Fazer o que...

Bem... - disse Fred - Os batedores tem como função não permitir que os balaços machuquem os jogadores do seu time, mandando os balaços para longe...

Esse longe subentenda-se na fuça dos jogadores adversários...

Entendemos... - disse Kiko, temeroso.

E a última e mais importante bola é o pomo de ouro, que é do tamanho de uma noz, pequenininha, e que solta asinhas para fora quando está em jogo...

A bola tem asas? - perguntou Ken.

Sim... Para imitar o comportamento de um passáro mágico chamado de Pomorim Dourado, que era usado no começo do quadribol como pomo, até que tantos foram mortos que quase foram extintos... Isso está em _Quadribol através dos séculos_, uma verdadeira bíblia do quadribol da atualidade... - disse Rony, um entusiasta de Quadribol.

Bem, voltando ao assunto pomo de ouro... - disse Fred - Ela é pequena e rápida como o Pomorim Dourado, e também faz curvas alucinantes e outras coisas para enganar o apanhador, que tem como único objetivo apanhar o pomo de ouro...

E porque é tão importante o pomo? - perguntou Luke.

Quando um time apanha o pomo, a partida termina e o time que apanhou o pomo recebe 150 pontos, o que pode, e em geral costuma fazer a maior diferença do mundo no jogo, podendo reverter resultados desfavoráveis em vitórias, e derrubar favoritos com a facilidade de um passarinho... - disse Jorge.

Bem, vamos terminar o almoço - disse Fred - porque depois, Rangers, vocês terão uma aula sobre como voar em uma vassoura de bruxo...

E quem sabe um pouco sobre quadribol... - disse Jorge, para espanto dos Rangers.

* * *

Depois do almoço, os Rangers, junto com os bruxos de Hogwarts, foram até os gramados de Hogwarts, aonde já esperavam por todos 12 vassouras:

Por que 12 vassouras? - perguntou Rony.

Como assim? - disse Luke.

Normalmente Vôo com Vassouras só é dado para alunos do primeiro ano... Será que...

Bem, e o que estão todos esperando? - disseram Fred e Jorge, que apanharam cada um uma vassoura de cada uma das fileiras que tinham sido colocadas, sendo que as demais dez permaneciam nas duas filas de cinco vassouras. - Posicionem-se ao lado de uma vassoura cada um...

Os Rangers se posicionaram cada um do lado de uma vassoura. Assim como os bruxos...

Quando eu mandar, - disse Fred - quero que coloquem sua mão direita sobre a vassoura e digam "Suba!". Entenderam?

Sim.

OK! Já!

Suba! - gritaram todos.

A primeira vassoura a saltar para a mão dos que estavam lá foi a de Percy, seguido por Gina. Foi quando Rony gritou:

SUBA!

E a vassoura foi direto na sua cara, golpeando-lhe o rosto fortemente com seu cabo:

Vassoura estúpida! - disse Rony, revoltado, dando um chute nas cerdas da vassoura.

O primeiro Ranger a ter sua vassoura em sua mão foi Luke, na sua primeira tentativa. Em seguida, Ken, Kiko e o Tio Combo conseguiram chamar suas vassouras. Tati, Lisa, Rony e Hermione foram os últimos a receberem as vassouras em sua mão.

Depois veio a inevitável correção de postura:

Rony, você ainda está muito na ponta. Em uma subida, você jamais faria uma esquiva descente... Percy, até você? Vejo que, apesar dos N.I.E.M.s, você continua montando errado na vassoura. Você está com as pernas muito abertas, o que desestabiliza o vôo. Gina... hum, nada mal, pode até mesmo jogar quadribol, mas precisa segurar a vassoura com mais firmeza, senão ela não responde corretamente ao seus comandos...

Os comentários dos gêmeos Weasley aos bruxos deu tranqüilidade aos Rangers quanto ao fato de que FATALMENTE suas posições sobre a vassoura seriam consideradas inadequadas.

Depois de todos estarem montados adequadamente sobre suas vassouras, Fred Weasley disse:

Quando nós dissermos três, quero que todos dêem um impulso para frente, e tentem nos acompanhar. Dicas: a vassoura irá na direção para onde forçarem o cabo...

É como um _joystick_! - disse Ken.

Como?

Esquece, Fred...

Bem, - disse Fred - continuando: enclinando o corpo, aumentam a velocidade. É bem aconselhável que estejam com as pernas cruzadas bem firme na vassoura, pois em alta velocidade uma vassoura descontrolada costuma ser pior que o pior hipogrifo... Mas vamos deixar de onda... Um...

Dois... - disse Jorge.

TRÊS... - disseram os dois juntos, enquanto disparavam em uma direção...

Os demais conseguiram, com mais ou menos dificuldade, decolar. Kiko foi o melhor nesse quesito, parecendo ter nascido para voar em uma vassoura. Logo em seguida, veio Gina e Percy. Rony e Hermione vinham logo atrás. Tio Combo, Tati e Ken em seguida. No final de todos, vinham Luke e Lisa, que pareciam aproveitar para namorar um pouco (que coisa mais love!).

Fred e Jorge então falaram:

Vamos agora complicar um pouco as coisas. Vamos todos até o Estádio de Quadribol! - enquanto ambos iam até lá.

Esses pirados não estão pensando em... - disse Gina.

Jogar quadribol? - perguntou Luke.

Sei lá! - disse Ken.

Eles são loucos! Não dá para formar times! Teríamos que ter mais dois jogadores, e pelo menos uma pessoa para ser o juiz... - disse Rony.

Vamos, galera! Só vamos descobrir se tentarmos. - disse Kiko, que queria saber sobre o quadri-seja-o-que-for.

Ao chegarem no estádio de Quadribol, estranhamente o professor Dumbledore os aguardava, com um apito e uma vassoura nas mãos, uma grande caixa ao seu lado no chão.

Vejo que pegaram rapidamente o jeito com o vôo de vassouras, Rangers... - disse Dumbledore sorrindo. - Isso é bom, pois o que vamos fazer agora também visa treinar seus reflexos em cima de uma vassoura...

Professor - disse Percy -, você não está pensando em...

Sim, senhor Weasley, estou pensando em uma partidinha amistosa de Quadribol. Como há apenas 6 pessoas para cada time, pensamos, eu mais os gêmeos Weasley aqui, em retirar um artilheiro de cada time e então... Seja o que Deus quiser...

* * *

Harry continuava cuidando de Fox. Ele não tinha fome, apesar de Voldemort ter mandado o Super Macacaloiro trazer comida para ambos... Mas serviu-se da água. Por algum motivo, Voldemort não os queria mortos. Não naquele momento, ao menos. Eles vinham recebendo muita comida e água à vontade, o que era estranho.

Fox ainda estava delirando, por causa da dor da _Cruciatus_, a Maldição Imperdoável da Dor... A testa de Fox queimava, enquanto a de Harry latejava continuamente. Harry colocara novamente o pedaço de camisa umedecido sobre a testa de Fox, que começou a recobrar a consciência:

Harry?... O que aconteceu?...

Você não se lembra?

Mais ou menos... AI! - disse Fox, ao tentar se levantar. Harry o ajudou a levantar-se e colocou-o encostado contra a grade da gaiola onde os dois estavam.

Você está legal?

Mais ou menos... Parece que apanhei do Deck a noite inteira...

Deck?

Um dos nossos maiores inimigos...

Quer comer, Fox?

Acho que vou aceitar um pouco...

Fox começou a comer um pouco... Foi quando ele perguntou para Harry:

Faz quanto tempo que eu estou desacordado?

Umas 10 horas... Não tenho como saber... Não tem relógio aqui por perto...

Maldito Voldemort! - disse Fox - Agora estou me lembrando... Foi aquele canalha que me deixou daquele jeito, usando aquela varinha...

Agora, Fox, não adianta nada fazermos qualquer coisa... Precisamos confiar em nossos amigos... - disse Harry, ele próprio começando a comer...

* * *

Do lado de fora da sala, Voldemort, Rabicho e o Super Macacaloiro observavam a tudo com tranqüilidade:

Vejo que Potter e Fox entenderam que não adianta lutar contra mim...

Eles estão comendo, chefe! - disse o Super Macacaloiro - Não disse?

Você estava certo, Super Macacaloiro... Mas e quanto aqueles aliados que você chamou?

Kururu, Marvin Maluco e Anti-Combo?... Não sei se eles vêm, mas tenho quase certeza que pelo menos o Anti-Combo vem... Ele tem umas armas legais e conhece umas técnicas boas para evitar os poderes dos "Tombo" Rangers, como ele fala...

Hummm... Muito bom... Não me esqueço dos aliados, Super Macacaloiro...

Tudo que quero, além de servi-lo, é claro, é acabar com aquele imbecil do Monte. Aquele Monte de &#$ vai me pagar pela humilhação de me demitir... Ninguém trata assim o Super Macacaloiro...

Paciência, Super Macacaloiro... Paciência... Uma coisa de cada vez... Tão logo eu acabe com Dumbledore e com Potter, eu deixo você se divertir no mundo dos trouxas...

Apenas quero também acabar com os Combo Rangers, e levar o NOSSO terror por todo o mundo: alugar fitas e não rebobinar, folhear as revistas das bancas de jornais e não comprar nenhuma... Enfim... Espalhar o NOSSO terror até todos os cantos do mundo, incluindo Birigui, Araçatuba e região...

Não se preocupe, Super Macacaloiro... Os Rangers serão seus... No momento certo...

Uma risada fria, sem alegria, ecoou... E aquilo parecia gelar a espinha de todo ser vivo na face da terra naquele momento.


	8. A Preparação

**Capítulo 8: A preparação **

* * *

Os demais dias foram exaustivos. Os Combo Rangers tiveram, em poucos dias, uma pequena amostra da vida de um estudante de Hogwarts, com os trabalhos de metros e metros de pergaminho para entregarem, entre outras coisas. A partir do terceiro dia, Lisa e Ken passaram a passar informações sobre inimigos conhecidos dos Combo Rangers, como Kururu, Anti-Combo, Marvin Maluco e Super Macacaloiro. Ao mesmo tempo, Dumbledore, Tio Combo e Luke passavam a orientar tanto bruxos quanto Combo Rangers sobre como utilizarem seus Poderes Combo e suas magias para lutarem... Isso sem falar nas contínuas aulas de DCAT e Vôo em Vassouras (não havia tempo para tudo que é ensinado em Hogwarts).

No final do sexto e último dia, após a última partida de quadribol (na qual, mesmo com os gêmeos Weasley como batedores, os Combo Rangers venceram após uma corrida fantástica pelo Pomo de Ouro, disputada palmo a palmo entre Kiko e Percy Weasley), todos foram jantar. No Salão Principal, o professor Dumbledore, a professora McGonagall e Hagrid estavam no Salão Principal, observando-os chegar:

Muito bem... Passaram-se seis dias e, devo admitir, a preparação deveria ser mais adequada, mas acredito que, considerando-se o pouquíssimo tempo que tivemos, conseguimos até prepará-los mais do adequadamente... Pois bem, queria primeiramente dizer que a missão que vocês irão cumprir amanhã pode envolver riscos fatais... Espero, portanto, que nenhum de vocês tente dar uma de herói...

Outra: já comuniquei pessoas que poderão nos ajudar em caso de necessidade... Não se preocupem em saber quem elas são... Elas sabem quem vocês são, e isso já basta...

E mais: vocês serão devidamente equipados com o que podemos fornecer de melhor para vocês... Após o jantar, vocês receberão equipamento especialmente preparado para essa missão... Mas não se preocupem com isso agora... Comam e divirtam-se...

Uma coisa que os Combo Rangers não tinham visto até aquele momento eram as bombas-de-bruxo, doces que, após serem abertos, explodiam, liberando todo tipo de presente. Muitas coisas, como as peças de xadrez de bruxo, nenhum dos Rangers tinham visto antes...

Mas mesmo com toda a festa, eles sabiam que tinham muito a fazer: a hora da verdade estava chegando!

Rangers, senhores... - disse Dumbledore, no final do jantar - Vocês irão partir amanhã cedo daqui para o Brasil...

Brasil, professor Dumbledore? - perguntou Rony - Por que?

Temos informações de que tanto o Combo Ranger Fox quanto Harry estão em algum lugar de Cidade City...

Cidade City? - disse Ken.

O tempo todo Fox esteve debaixo de nosso nariz! - disse Tati, furiosa.

Mas como iremos fazer isso, professor Dumbledore? - disse Rony, preocupado - Não podemos aparatar...

E mesmo que pudessem, - disse Percy - não é uma boa idéia aparatar de uma distância tão longa para outra... Não é simplesmente uma questão de ir e vir... A aparatação fica imprecisa quando as distâncias aumentam... E, em geral, é uma inconseqüência para um bruxo, exceto os com muita experiência, tentarem uma aparatação intercontinental...

Portanto, só existem um jeito... Vassouras!

VASSOURAS! - gritaram os bruxos.

Professor Dumbledore, isso é uma inconseqüência total! - disse Percy - Seria uma violação cabal...

Eu sei o que estou fazendo, senhor Weasley... - disse Dumbledore.

Todos vocês irão armados de Capas de Invisibilidade, de forma que tanto vocês quanto as vassouras fiquem ocultas...

Mas elas não vão cair? - perguntou-se Jorge.

Senhor Weasley, porque o senhor imagina que ensinamos o Feitiço de Atar ao Corpo?

É lógico! - disse Fred - A gente não sacou a coisa com esses cérebros de hipogrifo desembestado! Utilizando _Atare Corpus_, vamos prender a Capa à nós. E depois a Capa vai cair naturalmente sobre as vassouras, quando tivermos montados sobre elas...

Mesmo assim! - disse Percy - O Brasil fica muito longe...

É porque vocês não viram as vassouras que conseguimos para vocês...

Dumbledore apanhou uma vassoura em uma das mãos e a segura, apresentando-a a todos... Ao vê-las, os Weasley ficam fascinados:

Uma FIREBOLT!

Que vassoura é essa? - perguntou Kiko.

Kiko, essa é simplesmente A VASSOURA! - disse Rony.

Cada um de vocês irá montado em uma dessas... Essas vassouras também possuem um equipamento de carga para vocês levarem algum equipamento para Harry e Fox.

Vocês, além das capas e das Firebolt, irão receber também um localizador, programado no padrão de magia de Voldemort e uma armadura de Couro de Dragão Focinho-Curto Sueco... Não pretendo mandar vocês atacarem diretamente Voldemort sem uma preparação adequada...

Tudo bem! - disse Hermione - Agora, acho que seria melhor descansarmos...

Todos pegaram suas coisas e foram para a Torre de Grifinória... Mas não foram todos que conseguiram dormir...

* * *

Luke estava sem sono... Resolveu descer para o Salão Comunal de Grifinória, para pensar no que estava por vir...

Chegando lá...

Lisa?

Luke?

O que aconteceu...

Sem sono...

Eu também...

Sabe, estive pensando...

O que foi?

Tantas coisas acontecendo... Há uma semana atrás nem sabíamos desse castelo... Agora vamos resgatar Fox em vassouras...

É... São tantas coisas estranhas...

E vamos correr, provavelmente, o maior risco que já corremos em nossa vida como Combo Rangers...

Sei...

Queria apenas te dizer uma coisa...

O que...

Luke então aproximou seus lábios no ouvido de Lisa e disse...

Eu te amo!

Lisa respondeu apenas levando seus lábios aos de Luke, e o beijando...

Acho melhor dormirmos... - disse Luke.

Claro...

* * *

Rony esbarrou com Luke, que vinha do Salão Comunal...

Luke, o que...

Fui pensar um pouco...

Também sem sono?

Sim, mas já está voltando o sono... Vou pra cama...

Legal...

* * *

Lisa esbarrou em Hermione, que estava descendo as escadas do quarto das meninas...

Hermione, o que...

Também sem sono, Lisa?

Sim, mas já está voltando o sono... Vou pra cama...

Legal...

E você...

Acho que vou ler... _Hogwarts, uma História_... é a milésima vez que vou ler, mas...

Tudo bem...

* * *

Rony e Hermione entraram no Salão Comunal ao mesmo tempo:

Rony...

Mione...

Bem, eu tive pensando...

O que?

Sabe... essa história toda está mexendo comigo...

Como? - disse Rony, sem deixar de ocultar um certo ciúme...

É que... Pode ser que não voltemos vivos... Apesar de todas as providências do professor Dumbledore, temos que nos lembrar que estamos indo enfrentar diretamente Você-Sabe-Quem...

Sei...

Eu queria lhe dizer apenas Rony... Que... Eu...

Você...

Gosto...

De Harry?

Não, seu tapado! De você! - disse Hermione, desabando em prantos, sobre os ombros de Rony...

Oh, Mione!

Rony...

Rony Weasley apenas fez uma coisa...

Pegou o rosto de Hermione, ergueu-o com a mão delicadamente e...

Beijou-a... de uma forma sincera e amorosa...

Depois, os dois voltaram aos seus quartos sem falarem uma única palavra...

* * *

Rabicho desenhava com o sangue retirado dos trouxas o pentagrama...

Está tudo de acordo, não, Rabicho?

S-sim, mi-milorde Voldemort!

E quanto aos itens...

Tudo preparado...

E Potter? E o Ranger?

Estão preparados... O Super Macacaloiro está cuidando deles...

E aquele aliado do Super Macacaloiro...

Já está preparado...

Ótimo... Nada pode dar errado agora...

Foi quando a criatura conhecida pelo nome de Voldemort disse:

Hummm... Rabicho, mande o Super Macacaloiro trazer o Ranger... Apesar de ainda não ter obtido o que queria dele, ele já pode me ser útil...

M-mas...

Nada de mas, Rabicho... Traga-o... Ele me será muito útil...

Tu-tudo bem, lo-lord Voldemort... - disse Rabicho, retirando-se...

* * *

Fox e Harry ainda estavam conversando. Para facilitar as coisas, Harry entregou a Fox uma Pílula de Inglês, que ele tomou imediatamente...

E seus Poderes Combo, Fox?

Ainda não voltaram totalmente, Harry... Acho que tem algo errado aqui...

Ei, "Gordo" Ranger! - disse uma voz que Fox reconheceu na hora.

Anti-Combo! Você...

Nada disso... Estou pouco me estrepando para o resto... Só vim aqui porque o Super Macacaloiro me falou de que havia Rangers capturados...

E o que você...

Eu vim me divertir um pouquinho... - disse o Anti-Combo, apontando sua arma para Fox.

Ei, Anti-Combo! - disse uma voz, que Fox viu tratar-se da do Super Macacaloiro.

O que foi?

O chefe Voldie quer o Fox!

E o que Voldemort quer de Fox? - disse Harry.

Não se preocupe com ele, garoto do raio na testa! Acho que você tem mais do que se preocupar.

Foi quando, mesmo depois de se debater muito, Fox foi pego pelo Super Macacaloiro:

Eu não vivo dizendo? Sem seus Poderes Combo, vocês não são nada, seus "Pelô" Rangers! - disse o Anti-Combo.

Harry apenas viu Fox sendo conduzido para fora com o Anti-Combo e o Super Macacaloiro... De repente, um grito de Fox cortou a noite, junto com uma violenta dor que Harry Potter sentiu na sua cicatriz, tão logo Voldemort utilizou algum feitiço perigoso... A dor foi tanta que Harry acabou desacordado.


	9. A vitória da Amizade

**Capítulo 9: A vitória da Amizade **

* * *

(**P.S.:** Esse provavelmente vai ser o maior Capítulo dessa fic... Pelo simples motivo que é o clímax... Para aqueles acostumados aos Combo Rangers, pensem nesse capítulo como a Revista, e o resto dela explicando o que se sucedeu até agora).

Todos acordaram cedo e desceram até o Salão Principal. Após um café rápido, mas reforçado, para suportar a longa viagem, e uma palavra de boa sorte de Dumbledore, os Rangers e os bruxos vestiram suas armaduras e colocaram suas Capas de Invisibilidade. Após os bruxos utilizarem _Atare Corpus_ tanto nos Rangers quanto neles próprios, todos montaram em suas Firebolt e zuniram em direção ao Brasil. Foi uma viagem exaustiva, de mais de quatro horas, mas divertida, embora duas quase-colisões com aviões comerciais trouxas os colocaram em alertas (graças a Deus, nem mesmo nessas situações as Capas se desprenderam dos 11 jovens e do Tio Combo).

Ao chegarem no Brasil, rapidamente chegaram também a Cidade City, aonde o localizador mostrava que Voldemort fixou base nos subterrâneos, no mesmo lugar aonde o Super Macacaloiro sempre mantivera base:

Droga! - disse Kiko, entrando nos subterrâneos - O tempo todo, o Fox esteve debaixo de nossos pés! Que saco, mano!

Agora não é hora para ficar bravo! - disse Percy. - E é hora de nos prepararmos. Estamos chegando perto de Vocês-Sabem-Quem...

Tudo bem... - disse Hermione, sacando sua varinha.

Pessoal, - disse Rony - É hora do pegarmos nossas varinhas!

Todos os Weasley sacaram suas varinhas.

Bem, pessoal, acho que já sabemos o que fazer! - disse Luke.

Certo! - disseram todos em coro.

TÁ NA HORA DO COMBO! - disseram os Combo Rangers, vestindo as roupas de batalha por cima da armadura de dragão. No meio tempo, o Poderoso Combo colocava as luvas criadas pelo Doutor Cooper, pai de Maya, para que ele pudesse usar, sem riscos, uma parcela de seus poderes.

Vamos todos! - disse Rony.

Aonde vocês pensam que vão? - disse alguém no escuro...

Será que é um bruxo...

Vamos ver! _Lumos_! - gritaram os seis bruxos, fazendo as seis varinhas se acenderem.

Foi quando eles viram alguém usando uma armadura _hi-tech_ como a dos Combo Rangers:

FOX! - disse Tati, correndo em direção do seu amado.

Ela não contava com ele disparando uma rajada de energia contra ela.

Aaaaiii! - gritou Tati, caindo no chão. Os Weasley todos e Hermione apararam-a em sua queda ao chão.

Fox! O que deu em você, mano? Perdeu o juízo de vez? - disse Kiko.

Por que fez isso? - disse o Poderoso Combo.

Percebi uma coisa que deveria ter percebido desde o começo... Estava do lado errado da coisa... Agora vou mostrar uns amiguinhos...

De um lado saiu o Super Macacaloiro e do outro o Anti-Combo...

Fox? E tudo que aprendemos sobre esses caras? - disse Ken.

Nós já não lutamos contra eles o suficiente para você perceber o tipo de gente que eles são? - disse Lisa.

Agora eu percebi uma coisa... Esse mentiroso do Poderoso Combo só é pobre por que quer! Porque poderia ter ficado rico se quisesse... Esse babaca é um otário mesmo!

Agora chega! - gritou Luke - Ninguém, mas NINGUÉM MESMO, ofende o Tio Combo na minha frente e fica inteiro para contar a história!

Ah, é! Então... VEM PRO PAU, FILHO DE UMA RAPARIGA!

Foi quando explodiu uma batalha entre Luke e Fox e Kiko, Ken e Lisa contra o Super Macacaloiro.

Ô, Anti-Combo, qual é a tua, vai ficar só de butuca aí? Vem ajudar, mano!

Deixa comigo, Super Macacaloiro! Esses "Biombo" Rangers não vão te atrapalhar!- disse o Anti-Combo, apontando para os demais Combo Rangers sua arma suga-poderes...

_Expelliarmus_! - disse alguém, mandando a arma do Anti-Combo para longe. Gina Weasley mantinha sua varinha apontada contra o Anti-Combo.

Isso, seu cérebro de Trasgo mongolóide, é para você aprender a não ameaçar meus amigos! - disse ela.

Fedelha, você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso ao Anti-Combo! - disse ele, sacando uma arma de raios.

O que a mesma faria, ninguém sabe, mesmo porque os gêmeos Weasley disseram em uníssono:

_ESTUPORE_!

E automaticamente o Anti-Combo foi mandado a nocaute:

Isso, seu gosma de lesmalenta, é para você aprender a nunca mais chamar nossa maninha de fedelha!

A batalha ainda fervia, porém, entre os três Rangers e o Super Macacaloiro...

Gente, o Super Macacaloiro está... - disse Ken, antes de levar um soco na boca do estômago.

Isso mesmo! O chefe Voldie é um cara legal! Me deu uns poderes maneiros e agora estou MUITO mais forte, seus "Calombo" Rangers!

Droga! - disse Kiko - Alguém aí dá uma força... Hermione, ajuda aqui, mina! Vai ficar parada? Se continuar desse jeito, mina, a gente virar patê!

Droga! Deixa eu pensar...

Pensa logo! - disse Lisa - Se continuar assim, não vamos ver o que nos atingiu!

É mesmo! VER! - disse Hermione, apontando sua varinha contra o Super Macacaloiro.

_Lumino Focus_! - recitou Hermione a Fórmula Mágica do Feitiço do Foco de Luz, lançando intensas luzes contra os olhos do Super Macacaloiro, que urrou de dor.

Agora eu te ajudo, Hermione! _Conjuctivitius_! - disse Rony, piorando as dores nos múltiplos olhos do Super Macacaloiro com a Azaração de Irritar Olhos.

Agora é conosco! - os três Combo Rangers aproveitaram a deixa para sovar o Super Macacaloiro como massa de pão... O que se sucedeu depois, foi mais ou menos como o Especial 3 do Akuma no Street Fighter Zero 2... Ninguém viu, mas funcionou bem pacas! O Super Macacaloiro acabou caindo inconsciente, não sem antes dizer sua tradicional frase:

_Dããã... Cuecão de Couro, mano!_

Agora a luta entre Luke e Fox fervia... Os dois estavam muito espancados, e tinham muitos hematomas e ferimentos... Mas não davam trégua, principalmente Luke, que não admitia que ninguém ofendesse o Tio Combo, a quem ele via como um pai:

Isso é pelo Tio Combo! - disse Luke, batendo violentamente em Fox.

Que loucura, mano! - disse Kiko.

O que deu no Fox? - disse Ken.

Sei lá eu... Parece até que nem é ele...

Eu... vou... acabar... com... essa... loucura... - disse Tati, tentando erguer-se do colo de Percy e do Poderoso Combo, que cuidavam dela.

Tati, o que... - disse Lisa

Tati ergueu-se com dificuldade e gritou:

FOX, LUKE, POR QUE!

Os dois pararam a batalha no momento em que dariam seus _coups de grace_, seus Golpes de Misericórdia.

Fox, por que! Por que você está fazendo isso? POR QUE ESQUECEU O QUE SOMOS? SOMOS AMIGOS SEUS, FOX! NÓS SOMOS SEUS AMIGOS! VOCÊ NEM PARECE VOCÊ MESMO...

Fox estancou, paralisado, enquanto Tati, mancando, foi andando na direção do mesmo, quando caiu em seus ombros, chorando, sem saber se naquele momento Fox dispararia contra seu próprio peito, matando-a... E sem temer isso:

Fox, o que eu fiz? O que eu fiz para você...

Tati... - disse uma voz, meio abobada - O que eu...

Fox... FOX! - disse Tati, praticamente jogando Fox no chão...

Tá maluca? Tá querendo me matar? - disse Fox...

Que burrice a minha! - disse Percy - Deveria ter percebido antes...

O que foi, Percy - perguntou Rony.

A Maldição Imperdoável de Comando... Fox estava sob efeito da _Imperio_. Ele não estava fazendo aquilo por querer...

Quem seria tão covarde...

Vocês-Sabem-Quem, é claro! - disse Percy - Ele faria qualquer coisa para tentar ferrar a gente...

Fox, você ouviu algo... O Harry...

Até a hora que o Super Macacaloiro me levou para me encontrar com aquele tal Pão-de-ló...

É Voldemort... - corrigiu Kiko.

DIGA-VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM-KIKO-PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS! - berrou como um berrador Rony.

Tá... - disse Kiko, destampando os ouvidos...

Quem são esses? - perguntou Fox.

Eles são amigos do Harry Potter... Os Weasley e Hermione Granger...

Após umas apresentações rápidas, Luke curou a todos, com ajuda de Percy que conhecia alguns feiticinhos úteis nessas situações, Fox foi reintegrado ao grupo (recebendo sua armadura de pele de dragão) e eles continuaram a avançar...

* * *

- E-eles pa-parecem terem conseguido passar por Fox, Super-Macacaloiro e Anti-Combo, Lord Voldemort...

Não se preocupem, Rabicho... Eles não são mais necessários... - disse Voldemort - Prossiga com o Ritual...

Ce-certo...

Rabicho aproximou-se de Harry e cortou-lhe superficialmente o braço: apenas o suficiente para que algumas gotas de sangue pingassem em uma bandeja de prata pura, que logo foi adicionado ao conteúdo de um caldeirão... A dor no braço de Harry não era muito grande, se comparada com a dor que o mesmo sentia na testa... Essa sim parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, por causa da maldita cicatriz...

Harry vira o momento em que Fox voluntariamente pingou algumas gotas de sangue dentro desse mesmo caldeirão... Harry achava que tinha algo a ver com a primeira vez que sentira a cicatriz... Acreditava que Fox tinha sofrido algo para ser forçado a dar seu sangue...

Tu-tudo pro-pronto, mestre Voldemort...

Ótimo... Pode prosseguir...

Rabicho colocou Voldemort dentro do Caldeirão... E tudo poderia acontecer dali em diante...

* * *

Fox tinha entendido o que acontecera...

Filho duma rapariga desgraçado, e daquele Voldemort...

DIGA-VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM-FOX-PELO-AMOR-DE-DEUS! - berrou como um berrador Rony.

Aquele Vocês-Sabem-Quem vai me pagar pelo que me fez...

E a nós! - disse Rony - Ele vai ver só...

Você tem certeza, Ronald Weasley? - disse uma figura familiar para eles...

Rabicho! - disse Hermione.

Isso mesmo, sangue ruim Granger! Eu mesmo... - disse Rabicho - E como está Black...

Se você está achando que ele foi devorado pelo dementador, pode tirar o pufoso da chuva, Rabicho! Nós não deixamos que isso acontecesse...

Tudo bem... Logo EU terei poder junto com meu Mestre...

O caldeirão que estava próximo começou a borbulhar violentamente. De dentro dele, ergueu-se um homem com um rosto reptílico horrendo. Automaticamente Harry começou a berrar. Fox sabia que a cicatriz de Harry estava fervendo.

Então chegaram, Combo Rangers... E vejo que trouxeram bruxos com vocês... Para trouxas como vocês foi uma escolha boa, embora eu não vou deixar nenhum de vocês vivos...

Hermione, pegue Harry! - gritou Rony.

Voldemort, você me usou, seu desgraçado! Me fez atacar meus amigos! E está usando Harry para sua mesquinha perseguição por poder! O povo do gueto mandou avisar que você não irá matar Harry Potter, esse cara que é um bruxo bem bacana! Pode vir, pode chegar pro pau! Pois...

SOMOS OS COMBO RANGERS! - disseram em coro os Combo Rangers.

E vamos acabar com a sua festa e mandar você para Askaban, mano! - disse Kiko, sabendo que Askaban era a prisão bruxa...

Eh, eh... - riu friamente Voldemort - Veremos o que podem contra isso...

Quando os Combo Rangers e os bruxos de Hogwarts olharam ao redor, muitos e muitos seres usando máscaras negras estavam ao redor deles...

Droga! - disse Percy - São Comensais da Morte, os Homens de Voldemort! E são muitos!

Meus fiéis servos! - disse Voldemort - Acabem com eles...

Feitiços em quantidade voaram, dando muito trabalho para os bruxos e os Rangers esquivarem-se de tudo isso. Os Poderes Combo dos Rangers, parcialmente enfraquecidos pela batalha anterior com o Super Macacaloiro e o Anti Combo, não estavam sendo tão efetivos.

Droga... - disse Fox, lançando raios e mais raios de energia contra os inimigos, que muito bem se defendiam - São Muitos...

E estão resistindo bem aos Feitiços Estuporantes! - disse Rony, enquanto esquivava-se dos raios verdes mortais que os Comensais mandavam contra ele.

Mione, o que... - ia dizendo Fred.

Não sei... Não tenho nenhuma idéia do que fazer para vencermos eles...

Foi quando uma voz disse:

_Tenebrae Fixarum_!

Olhando para o lado, os Rangers e os bruxos viram um homem de cabelos negros longos e corpo meio magricela, com outro, ao lado, com cabelos castanhos com mechas brancas e olhos azuis, ambos em vestes de bruxos. Do lado deles, duas figuras conhecidas: Maya e o Doutor Cooper.

Professor Lupin! Sirius! - disse Rony.

Maya! Doutor Cooper! - disse o Poderoso Combo.

Saudades, Fox? - disse Maya.

Escuta aqui... - disse Tati, se mordendo de ciúmes.

Viemos ajudar vocês, Rangers! - disse o Doutor Cooper, em uma unidade de exploração e combate, criada por ele próprio (a Glaucon 2001 Beta).

Sirius! - disse Harry.

Bla-Black! Lu-Lupin! - disse Rabicho.

Surpreso por ver o Almofadinhas vivo, amigo Maroto? - disse Lupin, com sua suave e venenosa ironia. - A gente veio dar uma forcinha... Aliás, o Almofadinhas aqui está bem vivo!

Isso mesmo, Rabicho, seu traidor! - disse Black - Agora você vai se ver comigo! Só não vou te despachar porque você é útil para mim... Mas você vai me pagar cada dia que eu passei nos doze anos que estive em Askaban!

O que estão esperando! - disse Voldemort. - Matem todos eles!

Parecia, porém, que era mais fácil falar do que fazer...

Os Combo Rangers sentiam-se mais fortes agora, com o apoio de Maya e do Dr. Cooper... O mesmo podia-se dizer dos bruxos, que, recebendo a providencial ajuda de Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, conseguiam lutar melhor...

Os Comensais foram caindo um por um...

Foi quando:

Potter, agora você é meu! - disse Voldemort, aproveitando um momento aonde todos se descuidaram de Harry - _Avada Kedavra_!

Não! - disse Fox, pulando em direção de Harry.

HARRY! - disse Rony.

FOX! - disse Tati.

CUIDADO VOCÊS DOIS! - gritaram todos.

Foi quando todos pararam de lutar... Algo importante estava acontecendo...

Sem saber, todos estavam contribuindo para um escudo protetor, protegendo tanto o Combo Ranger Vermelho quanto o "menino que sobreviveu". Os Comensais olhavam pasmos e temerosos: os dois, Fox e Harry, acabavam de sobreviver a um ataque da Maldição Imperdoável da Morte!

Os Bruxos, os Rangers e os aliados recém-chegados maravilharam-se com o que acontecia. Foi quando eles perceberam que seus corpos brilhavam, e esse brilho se conectava tanto a Fox quanto a Harry

Viu só, Voldemort? - disse Fox, tendo um acesso raro de inteligência e reparando no que acontecia - Você não pode conosco!

Isso mesmo! Você primeiro foi derrotado pelo amor de minha mãe por mim! - disse Harry

E agora, a amizade de nossos amigos nos protege de seus ataques! - completaram os dois juntos.

Covarde! Potter, você é um covarde! - disse Voldemort - Porque não luta contra mim? Aí eu irei lhe mostrar do que é feito Voldemort, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos!

Você acha que eu não consigo lhe enfrentar? - disse Harry - Tem razão! Sozinho eu não sou capaz! Mas os meus amigos me ajudam...

Nos esforçamos demais para salvar os dois, Voldemort! - disse Percy.

Passamos nessa semana por todo tipo de situação inusitada... - disse Ken.

Estudamos em plenas férias! - disse Rony.

Superamos limitações! - falou Lisa.

Aprendemos a conviver, bruxos e trouxas, juntos! - falou Gina.

Superamos nossas diferenças! - disse Luke.

Vimos a amizade no coração de outras pessoas! - disseram em coro os gêmeos Weasley.

Encaramos nossos medos! - disse Tati e Hermione.

E agora... - disse Harry

VAMOS ACABAR COM VOCÊ, SEU FILHO DE UMA RAPARIGA! - disse Fox.

Harry e Fox começaram a receber a força de seus amigos todos: Percy, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Gina, Mione, Kiko, Ken, Tati, Lisa, Luke, Tio Combo, Lupin, Sirius, Maya, Dr. Cooper. Todos eles...

Ok, galera... - disse Harry.

Vocês sabem que hora é agora? - disse Fox.

Sabemos! TÁ NA HORA DO COMBO! - gritaram todos.

Os Comensais não conseguiam sequer reagir.

Harry ainda estava sem sua varinha, foi o que Voldemort percebeu:

Potter, além de convencido, é idiota! Ou você acha que eu ia lhe devolver isso? - disse Voldemort, pegando a varinha de Harry, que ainda estava com ele.

Droga, minha varinha! Sem ela não posso fazer magia! - disse Harry.

Deixa com a gente! - disse Tati.

_Expelliarmus_! - disseram Hermione, Rony e Gina.

Voldemort era tudo, menos idiota. Ele percebeu que se segurasse a varinha, iria parar na China, mas que se a largasse, a varinha de Harry iria parar longe. Então a soltou, propositalmente:

Tolos! Jogaram a própria chance de salvação fora! Rabicho, pegue a varinha!

Rabicho fez que iria atrás da varinha.

Nada disso! Dessa vez não, Rabicho! - disse Sirius - _Petrificus Totalus_!

Rabicho conseguiu escapar do raio de petrificação que saiu da varinha de Sirius...

Droga, errei! - disse Sirius.

Deixa com a gente, mano! - disse Kiko.

Todos os seis Rangers pegaram e uniram a sua Combozuca, mesmo com Fox colaborando a distância.

Agora, Rangers! - disse Fox.

TÁ NA HORA DO COMBO! - disse os seis, atirando contra Rabicho, que caiu nocauteado...

E agora, a varinha... - disse Lupin, em seu tom tranqüilo, quase irônico.

_Accio_ Varinha do Harry! - disseram em conjunto Lupin, e os irmãos Percy, Fred e Jorge.

Maldição! - disse Voldemort.

Os Comensais começaram a perceber o óbvio: o xeque-mate estava próximo...

Idiotas, voltem...

Acabou, Voldemort! - gritou Black, culpa e ódio no olhar. - Você me paga pelo que fez a Lílian e Tiago, pais de Harry!

Harry, sua varinha. - disse Lupin, ironicamente calmo, a entregando.

Foi quando todos tiveram a sensação de entregar a Harry os poderes todos.

Harry, você é quem deve terminar com o pesadelo de Voldemort! - disse Lupin. - Nós apenas vamos oferecer nossos poderes para você...

Mas...

Isso mesmo! - disse o Poderoso Combo - É você quem demonstrou que esse monstro podia ser vencido... É você quem tem que acabar com essa insanidade!

Tudo bem...

Pode me chamar apenas de Tio Combo...

Certo...

Os Combo Rangers e os bruxos ofereceram todas as suas forças para Harry.

Harry! - disse Fox - Você sabe o que tem que fazer...

Sim! - disse Harry, olhando bem na cara de Voldemort - Seu reinado de terror acaba aqui! TÁ NA HORA DO COMBO!

Todos dispararam, de suas varinhas (no caso dos bruxos) e por suas mãos (no caso dos trouxas) suas energias para Harry, que se ajuntaram, na forma de uma grande luz branca. As armaduras dos Combo Rangers desapareceram, fazendo os seis jovens voltarem às suas identidades civis.

Harry foi envolvido pela luz branca, sendo engulfado por ele, até que ele re-apareceu em uma majestosa forma:

Harry estava em uma armadura semelhante à dos Combo Rangers, mas totalmente branca... Esta, por sua vez, incluía também asas, mas asas semelhantes às asas de uma fênix.

Voldemort parecia, pela primeira vez, horrorizado com a visão que tinha:

E então, Voldemort? O que achou? - disse Harry.

Ma... Mas...

Foi quando duas formas apareceram ao lado de Harry, com asas e auréolas de anjos... Uma era um senhor com o mesmo rosto de Harry, mas olhos castanhos. A outra era uma senhora com traços físicos bastante diferentes, mas com a mesma cor dos olhos de Harry.

Voldemort... Acabou... - disse o homem.

Tiago? Lílian? - disseram Lupin e Sirius.

Pai... Mãe... - disse Harry - Vocês...

Não... - disse Lílian Potter - Não voltamos a viver, como não voltaremos a viver...

Foram seus amigos que, com a energia de suas amizades por você e pelo Combo Ranger Fox nos fizeram aparecer, para impedir Voldemort de fugir... E agora, filho, você vai cumprir o seu destino... Acabar com o terror de Voldemort... - disse Tiago.

Você não deve o matar, porém, Harry... Isso o tornaria igual a ele... - disse Lílian.

Tem razão, mamãe... - disse Harry. Foi quando Harry se aproximou de Voldemort:

Eu não vou lhe matar, embora você merecesse... Fox e seus amigos, mais meus amigos, provaram para você o poder da amizade e do coração... Por isso, Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle...

Harry ficou cara a cara com Voldemort. Seu rosto não transparecia ódio ou raiva. Então ele pegou na mão de Voldemort e disse:

Eu lhe perdôo...

Foi quando Voldemort começou a urrar, como se aquilo tivesse maculando-o. Todos foram percebendo que o rosto reptílico de Voldemort foi desfazendo-se, junto com os "anjos" Tiago e Lílian Potter. O rosto de Voldemort foi voltando a ser o rosto de Tom Riddle, e sua varinha, a varinha irmã da de Harry, foi se desfazendo...

O que...

Já ouvi falar nisso! - disse Mione - Mas não me lembro aonde...

_Extirpare Maggio_! - disse Lupin, que tinha sido professor de DCAT em Hogwarts no ano anterior - Quando um bruxo das trevas sente muita bondade de uma só vez, ele sofre uma espécie de "reação alérgica" tão grande e tão forte que ele perde totalmente seus poderes...

Quer dizer que...

Tom Riddle é agora um trouxa, Harry... A varinha dele nem foi partida... Ela se dissolveu! - disse Black, pegando as cinzas da varinha de Voldemort, ou melhor, de Tom Riddle.

E isso quer dizer...

Sim, Rony... Acabou... A Lenda de Voldemort acaba em Cidade City... - encerrou Fox.


	10. Epílogo Fraternos Amigos

**Capítulo 10 - Epílogo: Fraternos Amigos **

* * *

- Então, foi isso que aconteceu... - disse Dumbledore ao senhor de fraque e chapéu-coco, com todos os que participaram da aventura.

Professor Dumbledore, devo admitir que você quebrou flagrante e repetidamente o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo da Magia de 1692... Mas percebo que sua intenção foi boa... Além disso, haja visto que os heróis trouxas ajudaram Harry na vitória definitiva contra Voldemort... Vou fazer de conta que não vi...

Cornélio Fudge parecia bastante racional, agora que a coisa toda esfriara... Mas na hora do aperto, quando descobriu o plano do Diretor de Hogwarts, gritou impropérios que Dumbledore jamais teria ouvido antes e que Fudge provavelmente não diria à sua mãe (embora em momento nenhum Fudge tenha ofendido nem a mãe nem a masculinidade de Dumbledore)...

O caso foi suprimido (ou ao menos a parte relativa a participação dos Combo Rangers), mas todos os envolvidos receberam a Ordem de Merlin de 1ª Classe (os Combo Rangers receberam a de 3ª Classe por "serviços especiais prestados de forma abnegada à sociedade bruxa", sendo que foi a primeira vez que trouxas receberam a Ordem de Merlin). Os Rangers não foram "obliviados", o que seria procedimento padrão, nem tiveram os objetos mágicos que ganharam confiscado, embora tenham sido orientados quanto ao sigilo sobre o que viram, ouviram e usaram... Cornélio Fudge fez vista grossa quanto a essa crassa falha no seguimento do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo da Magia de 1692.

Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle, foi imediatamente julgado e condenado. Sua pena foi a pior possível: a do Beijo. Após o Beijo do Dementador, não existia nem Tom Riddle nem Voldemort... Ambos estavam mortos, ou melhor, mais do que mortos.

Sirius Black foi inocentado das acusações impostas a ele. Ele teria que pagar uma multa por ser animago ilegal, mas essa multa foi ignorada, como compensação pelas perdas e danos morais que sofreu em todo seu tempo como Prisioneiro de Askaban e fugitivo da justiça.

Harry voltara para Hogwarts junto com Fox em cima de duas Firebolts que os demais transportaram... Claro que, com Fox e Harry, os gêmeos não poderiam perder a chance de uma partida de quadribol com times completos... E o resultado foi um impressionante empate entre os Rangers e os bruxos:

Meu, vocês tão ficando realmente bons... Porque não pedem autorização para a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos para ser o primeiro time trouxa de quadribol do mundo?

Tou fora! - disse Kiko massageando o braço que fora atingido de raspão por um balaço - Futebol é bem mais seguro!

Todos explodiram em risadas.

Depois, um jantar comemorativo no Salão Comunal, com direito a tudo que os Rangers e os Bruxos de Hogwarts tinham direito foi providenciado. Após o jantar todos se posicionaram junto ao brasão de Hogwarts do Salão Comunal para uma recordação especial, uma foto bruxa de todos...

Estão prontos? - disse Dumbledore.

Sim! - gritaram todos.

Ótimo! Digam todos: "olha o gira-gira!"

Dumbledore armou a máquina e correu para perto de todos.

CLICK.

E aquela seria uma das maiores recordações dos Rangers e dos Bruxos. A recordação do começo da realização do maior sonho de Dumbledore: a definitiva união entre bruxos e trouxas...

FIM 


End file.
